The Aftermath Saga 03 Lost Dimensions
by MTP
Summary: After five years of peace on Mobius things take a turn for the worse. With danger on all sides, Tails finds the fate of Mobius resting on his shoulders.
1. Lost Past

Chapter 1 – Lost Past

Long ago, centuries into Mobius's past there was an event that changed the shape of the planet. The year was 2739 and the of Crescent House was in trouble. In that time most of Mobius was ruled by one of the four great houses. There was Scythe, Malston, Soonith and Crescent. They all ruled a certain area of Mobius and everything was peaceful.

In House Crescent, the ruler, Lord Anathon, was ill. He had not been seen in public for months and the prognosis was not good. He was dying. On the 9th day of the 7th month Lord Anathon died. The whole of house Crescent went into mourning. Luckily a son had been born a year earlier. He was called Sarath. Like his father, he was a grey fox but had streaks of red in his tail and head fur.

Over the following years House Crescent, because it was without a leader, was slowly reduced to a lowly house with little land. The other houses had taken the opportunity to expand there empires and now House Crescent was not even a tenth of its former size. By now Sarath was ten and was nearly ready to take over as Lord of Crescent. He had been putting himself through a hard training regime and was now very fit and smart. He was also highly skilled in sword work and was so far unbeaten in competition. The years continue to pass and soon it was Sarath's sixteenth birthday. He was appointed Lord of House Crescent in a massive celebration. At the appointment, Sarath revealed his plans for the future. He would not allow House Crescent to fall any further. He pledged to take back what had been taken from them. The whole population of Crescent suddenly became focussed on the task ahead. The Crescent army increased in size 3 fold over the next 2 months. Finally Sarath was satisfied and gave the order. Crescent's army rolled out of the Capital and quickly retook the surrounding land.

Over the course of the next year, House Crescent fought many battles against the three other houses. Their army was slowly reduced to nothing and the surrounding houses, furious at the action of House Crescent, began to close in. Sarath was at a lose end, he couldn't stop what was happening and something snapped inside him. He became cold and more determined than ever. He gathered his remaining army near the capital for a final stand. Then to the surprise of his generals he sent nearly the whole force away. As the armies of the three houses closed in for the final strike they received shocking news. Crescents forces had launched a three pronged attack on all of their capital cities, completely levelling them. The three houses forces became completely demoralised by this surprise attack and faltered. The remaining section of Crescent army fired and completely decimated them.

The Crescent Empire rejoiced. Not only had they taken back there land and more they had eliminated the leaders of the other three houses. Sarath was most pleased. He quickly rebuilt his army and set about conquering all of Mobius. Many years passed and soon Mobius was completely ruled by House Crescent and Sarath. Sarath had been ruthless in this goal. The close few who had known him throughout his childhood were scared of him now. Before the change he had been friendly, kind and always ready to help people out. Now he was cruel, hard and to some extent evil. Sarath had become restless though. He wanted more. More land, more control. Over the course of many years he researched the books and data crystals in the archives. Finally he compiled enough data to try his experiment. On his twenty fifth birthday he finally announced his plans in style. He used his gathered knowledge to open an inter dimensional portal. After several successful attempts at sending probes into the vortex, Sarath was finally ready. He gathered his military forces and entered the portal. As the giant battleships entered the vortex, something happened. The vortex started to become unstable because of the enormous amount of material it had to transport. Sarath was unable to do anything as the portal collapsed behind him.

On Mobius the whole planet erupted into cheers. Sarath the evil lord was finally gone. After seven years of rule, Mobius was finally free. The planet celebrated for many weeks until the burn happened. As Sarath had had no son, numerous people across Mobius declared themselves the new lord. The inevitable happened and the planet erupted into full scale war. The cities were destroyed, the forests were burnt to the ground and the population was reduced to living in fear.

Then out of the chaos and the gloom a figure emerged. Rallying people to his side he eventually retook all of Mobius. He rebuilt the cities, replanted the forests and gave the frightened people of Mobius new hope. The year was 2765 and his name was Harold Acorn.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic raised his hands and pushed open the door. It flew open and he strode out into the Palace Gardens. The smell of flowers and fruit filled his nose as he breathed deeply. He looked up into the sky. Another fine day in Mobotropolis. He slowly walked down the path. Rose bushes grew overhead and created a dappled shade from the sun. Sonic walked a little further and eventually came to stop near a bench. He sat down and looked at the garden. He stretched. Had it really been five years? Sonic thought back to the event of the past. Five years ago Sonic had finally accepted his appointment to the throne and had married Sally soon afterwards. Sonic smiled as he remembered her face when he had proposed to her in front of everyone. A year later there first child had been born. A girl squirrel like Sally. They had named her Alicia after Sally. The next year there second child was born. A male hedgehog they had named Miles. That had also been the year that King Acorn had stepped down and Sonic and Sally had been made king and queen. And now he was twenty three and been had ruling for three years.

Sonic got up and walked on a bit more. Today was going to be fun. Knuckles was coming to see him and he had planned a little fishing trip for a few days. He continued walking lost in thought.

-----------------------------------------

"MOM!"

Sally rolled her eyes.

"What is it Alicia?"

"Miles shocked me." cried Alicia running in through the door.

"What did he do?"

"He jumped out of my bedroom cupboard as I was walking past."

Sally let out a small sigh.

"Well I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"He did!" said Alicia stubbornly.

Sally groaned. Alicia was a lovely child but was really stubborn. Miles was a lot like Sonic. He was always playing around and having fun.

"Oh come on!" said Sally.

Alicia just rose her nose in the air and hmmfed. Sally groaned. She hated it when she did that.

"I'll go and talk to him." Sally sighed finally.

Alicia beamed at her and walked off. Sally went to find Miles. She walked down the long palace corridors and finally came to the children's room. Inside she found Miles. He was lying on his stomach on the bed reading. Sally went up to him.

"Miles."

"Oh hi mom." said Miles cheerfully.

"Miles, how many time do I have to tell you. Don't shock your sister."

Miles slid off the bed and looked at his feet.

"Sorry mom."

"It's ok. Just don't do it. She doesn't like it."

"But she's so funny. You should have seen her. I jumped out and she just screamed and ran. I couldn't stop laughing."

"Miiiiiiiles." said Sally slightly irritated.

"Ok mom. I won't do it again."

"There a good boy. Now why don't you go and have some fun outside."

"Ok."

Sally watched Miles run off. He was such an energetic thing. Reminded her of Sonic when he was young. Ah the joy of youth.

"Mind you I am only twenty three!" Sally laughed looking down at herself.

She wore a large flowing pale green dress with a golden pattern embroidered on the front and a small golden tiara one her head. She got up and left the room. As she walked along the corridor she noticed that several guards' eyes following her as she past. She smiled as she turned a corner.

"Still got it Sally girl." she said to herself. 

-----------------------------------------

"Tails? TAILS?! How long are you going to be in there?" screamed Amy.

There was a sliding of metal and a clunk. The door swung open to reveal Tails. He was wearing a pair of thick welding gloves and was covered from head to toes in engine oil. Amy peered around him. Behind him in his workshop was a mass of various parts and tools, all equally covered in oil as he was.

"Tails. What are you doing?"

"Tinkering."

"I can see that. WHAT are you tinkering?"

"The Whirlwind got a little damaged after last time. She needed a bit of fixing."

"Not again! Can't you keep her in one piece?"

"Err well it is an aggressive sport."

Amy knew too well. Anti-gravity racing. It had been introduced a few years back and Tails had been one of the first to sign up.

"So what wrong this time?"

"Well Max hit my port stabiliser during the last race. Completely shattered the engine. I still won though!" said Tails smugly.

"Hmm…yeah. You never seem to loose. Max…..he uses a Swallow design doesn't he?"

"Yes, he uses wings to gain more straight line speed. I prefer the Serpent design. I like to have better control in the corners."

"Yeah, besides your racer is the fastest Serpent around."

"Sure is!" said Tails beaming.

"Well just to let you know. Dinner is almost ready. Get yourself cleaned up."

Amy turned and walked off. Tails turned back into his workshop and removed his gloves. He looked at the pieces scattered across the floor. The Whirlwind's twin booster engines lay on the floor.

"Hmm…this could do with a little tweak." said Tails to himself picking up the injector points.

He picked up a spanner and adjusted a small screw.

"That should do it."

He put the point down and headed to the back of the workshop. He opened a door and entered a small bathroom. He walked to the far wall and removed his shoes. He turned on the shower and stepped in. He spent a few minutes cleaning the oil out of his fur. He stepped out and grabbed a towel, drying himself. He put his shoes back on and looked in the mirror.

"Stupid hair!" complained Tails as he tried to make the three strands of fur on his head stand up again.

After a minute he gave up and simply brushed it to one side. He walked out of the bathroom and back into the workshop. He picked up his blue gillet and put it on followed by his black cap. He put it on backwards and pushed his damp hair through the gap at the back. His ears poked through the top. He looked over at the Whirlwind. She was a real beauty. She was about twenty five foot long and had two upward facing fins on the back. Her engines normally ran along the bottom of the craft on either side of the anti-grav pads. The cockpit was mounted on the nose. Tails was almost tempted to start works again but a loud call made him think other wise. He turned and headed out.

-----------------------------------------

"TAILS!" yelled Amy out of the door.

Where was that fox? In the five years they had been living together on Little Planet he had spent at least four and a half in that stupid workshop. She knew he liked making things but that was a bit rich. She looked over at his workshop and saw him coming out. She pushed her hand through her head quills. She had let them grow long again in recent years. They were now as long as Sonic. The centre ones stood up slightly and the side ones had been jelled so that stuck out to the sides. She had also changed her style. She wore a white ankle length dress. I had been split up the side, up to her hips and was held together by a couple of blue ties. The dress also had a blue pattern on the front. Since she had found out she was an Acolyte for some reason it had seemed right. She didn't know why though. Tails approached her.

"I told you it was nearly ready."

"Sorry. Must have spent too long in the shower." smiled the fox.

"Come her you." said Amy as she kissed him.

She loved Tails. He was so good to her. It was hard to imagine that the mature seventeen year old in front of her had once been that playful ten year old in Knothole.

"So what we having?" asked Tails, his nose twitching.

"Come and see." said Amy leading Tails inside.

-----------------------------------------

"This place gets more boring by the day!" complained Knuckles.

"Oh stop complaining!" grumbled Espio, "Think yourself lucky your getting a break!"

"Yeah I suppose so."

Knuckles and Espio walked slowly through the jungle on the Floating Island towards the palace. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. Nothing had happened to the Floating Island since Snively had been defeated seven years ago. Espio could tell Knuckles itched for a bit of adventure. Quite honestly so did he. Nothing exciting had happened for ages. Ever since the rest of the Chaotix had been killed the island had been quiet. Espio missed to gangs get togethers. He sighed.

"What's up Espio?" asked Knuckles.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just bored like you."

"Yeah. Well as you said, I've got a break coming."

"Yeah and it's just typical it coincides with the next grav race!"

Knuckles smiled. The next race was the hardest of the season. It was sure to be a corking good race. Knuckles had never really taken much interest but Espio was a keen fan.

"I'll tell you what happened." hje said.

"It not the same though." complained Espio as they approached the palace.

"Will YOU stop complaining." teased Knuckles.

Espio laughed.

"Sorry. Shouldn't you be going now?"

"Probably. I'll catch you in a week or so."

"Sure thing. Have a good time."

Knuckles turned and headed for the Angel Island zone and the edge of the island. He shook his head. Espio hadn't changed since he had met him. He had though, well slightly. He shook his head again. His red dreadlocks now had black tips to them. He reached up and pulled his sunglasses on, blasted sun.

After a while he reached the edge of the island. He looked over the edge and shuddered. As strange as it seemed, he couldn't stand looking over the edge of the island, even though his most common form of transport was gliding. Oh well. He spread his arms and leaped off the edge. His dreadlocks caught the wind and he started to glide.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic strode into the throne room in the royal palace. His purple cape swinging behind him. The guards stood to attention as he walked past.

"Oh chill out will you!" he said.

The guards relaxed and smiled slightly. Sonic liked being king but all this "your royalness" stuff bugged him at times. He walked up to the thrones he and Sally had.

"Sal? You here?" he asked.

"Right here Sonic." said Sally stepping out of a small room to the side.

"Ah good. I just wanted to tell you something. Knuckles should be arriving here soon and when he does we're going on a fishing trip for a day or so."

"Oh that's nice. I bet it's a break from being stuck on that island."

"Yeah, he kinda jumped at the chance. Do you know tha….."

Just then there was a loud bang and several shouts. Sonic smiled.

"He's here." he said.

Just then Knuckles burst through the far door closely followed by several guards. Sonic walked up to him and high fived him before they gave each other a small hug.

"Glad to see you again Knuckles, but do you have to burst in like that every time?"

Knuckles grinned.

"I just love watching your guards trying to stop me."

Sonic rolled his eyes. Some things never changed.

"So when do we go?" asked Knuckles.

"Err whenever you're ready." replied Sonic.

"Right lets go."

Sonic watched as Knuckles walked out of the room. He blinked.

"And I thought I was king!"

He followed Knuckles out of the room.

-----------------------------------------

A large black object hung in mid air. Inside all was a bustle.

"Are we ready yet?!" said a cold voice.

"Almost sir. We just need to stabilise the output." said another voice.

"Excellent. Inform me when we are ready to proceed." said the first voice again.

The figure the voice belonged to turned and walked away his grey tail swishing behind him.

"Soon Mobius. Soon you will be mine again!"


	2. The Return

Chapter 2 – The Return

Tails slid down the side of the Whirlwind. He had just adjusted the stabiliser fins mounted on the top of the craft. He picked up a rag and wiped the dirt off his brow. He had spent the morning polishing his racer in preparation for the race later in the day. He had finally gotten the Whirlwind working properly last night and was very excited about this next race. It was the last race of the season but he wasn't worried about the championship. He had already gained enough point to just miss this race out and still win but he wanted to enter this one. It was the only race he hadn't won since he started racing three years ago.

He slowly closed his eyes and concentrated.

"This time I'll win it." he said opening his eyes, "I got a little surprise for them all."

He turned away from the Whirlwind and headed for the shower.

-----------------------------------------

"Stupid fish!" complained Knuckles again.

Sonic shook his head. Knuckles had managed to get himself pulled into the lake again. He just couldn't reel fish in. They were now walking back towards Mobotropolis. Sonic could have taken the royal shuttle but he had never liked it. Besides he preferred to have some time alone with his friend, away from all the "yes your royalness" stuff.

"So Sonic. Are you going to the grav race this afternoon?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic thought for a moment.

"I don't know Knux. I've never really been interested in it. I follow it. Nearly everyone does but…"

"I know. It's not exactly my thing either. But I promised Espio I'd watch it and give him a full report. Want to keep me company?"

"Hmm, why not. I got nothing else to do."

"Come on then."

The pair turned and headed for the grav circuit on the north side of Mobotropolis.

-----------------------------------------

"Ok let it go." said Tails.

There was a clunk and the Whirlwind dropped out of the clamps holding it to the transport. It fell a few feet until it reached a high its gravity pads could hold it and it stopped. Tails ran his hand along its hull. Smooth as silk, he was proud of that. The transport rose into the air and flew off as Tails looked around. Around him other competitors were getting ready for the race. A total of fifteen racers had shown up for the final race. There should have been sixteen but Eldin was in hospital after an incident a few races ago. Tails was worried about him, Eldin was probably his best friend on the circuit.

"Ha!" came a smug laugh from behind him.

Tails turned to see Max standing there.

"I'm surprise you got her running again. I gave that thing quite a dint!" laughed Max.

Tails clenched his fists.

"Shutup Max!" he said angrily.

Max stepped forwards and ran his hand across the Whirlwinds hull. Tails glared at him. He hated people touching his craft, especially Max. Max had stared racing at the same time as Tails and the competition between them had been intense. Tails had done better and Max hated him for it. Max was always trying to beat Tails, even if it meant resorting to dirty tactics like the last race.

"Get off." said Tails.

"What? Afraid I'll scratch her?" said Max and ran a claw down the side of the Whirlwinds hull, making a large scratch.

Tails was ready to leap at Max when the tanoy system went off.

"This is race control to all drivers. Take your positions."

"Good luck bud." said Max sarcastically, "I'll be sure to let you know how it feels to win this race."

With that Max walked off. Tails shrugged him off, better not to dwell on it. He climbed into the Whirlwinds cockpit and started to activate the controls.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic and Knuckles arrived at the track a little late. The guards at the gate were taken aback at Sonic's appearance.

 "Ah your highness! We…..we weren't expecting you!" stammered a guard.

"It's ok. I wasn't expecting myself either but…." Sonic shook his head.

"Right your highness. This way please." said the guard.

Sonic and Knuckles followed the guard. They went along a small corridor and then up some stairs. They finally emerged in a small booth set high in the grandstand. Below them the main grandstand stretched down steeply to the main straight of the track at the bottom. Sonic scanned the area. The track went off for a fair distance in both directions. To the east it disappeared into a forest and in the west it curved steeply to the south.

"Be sure to call on us if you nee anything your highness." said the guard as he saluted and walked off.

Sonic and Knuckles sat down.

"Pretty good seats, eh Sonic?" smiled Knuckles.

"Yeah. If I had known that they had made a royal box here I might have been tempted to come in the past. Oh well."

They both looked down at the track. The competitors were lining up now. The tanoy system came alive again.

"Hello and welcome to the final race of the season."

The crowd erupted into cheers.

"Today's race will finally decide who will be second in the championship behind that twin tailed fox we all love."

The crowd cheered again. Sonic looked down at the track. A figure was waving to them, it was Tails.

"The race today will be a five lap circuit of this twenty six mile course. If your looking for a racers to watch then check out Max Yaris in the Flash and Trevor Bolger in the Naginata. They have both won this race in the past and have been going well this season too. Also watch out for Miles……"

-----------------------------------------

"…..Prower, he has never won here before but is looking good this year."

Tails groaned as he heard his real name. He preferred being called Tails. He had never liked the name Miles. He climbed into the Whirlwind and strapped himself in. He took his racing helmet from beside him and put it on. He closed the cockpit lid and looked down at the control panel. He flicked a control and it lit up. He glanced over the displays, engines charged and ready, cooling systems operational, gravity pads steady, everything ready. He applied the gravity brakes effectively holding the ship completely still and raised the engine output. The engine roars and then descended into a steady hum as it approached full power. Tails throttled off and slowly released the brake. The Whirlwind slowly moved forwards a bit and Tails lined her up for the start of the race.

"Good luck pal." said a voice over the radio.

Tails glared at the radio.

"Get off this channel Max."

Max's racer pulled up along side his. Tails glanced over at it and Max gave him a smile. Max used the Swallow design of racer. His craft had a set of large wings sticking out of the side of it and the rear tail fins were horizontal instead of vertical like his. He turned back to the track, the pre race sequence had just started. Tails applied the gravity brake again and started to rev the engine.

-----------------------------------------

"And we are almost ready to start." said the tanoy.

The crowd cheered again and Sonic and Knuckles leaned forwards to get a better look. The lights on the start grid had started to light up.

"Two lights. Three lights. And………….go!" cried the tanoy as the three red lights turned green.

The racers shot from the starting grid, the Swallows taking an early lead down the main straight. Sonic watched as the racers disappeared round the first corner. This was actually very good.

-----------------------------------------

"Sir. We are ready to proceed."

"Excellent. Excellent."

"We have located a power source big enough for portal activation."

"Good. Activate all ship systems. Start the portal activation sequence."

"Yes sir."

-----------------------------------------

Tails activated his port side airbrake making the Whirlwind turn sharply into the fourth corner. The craft banked heavily as he steered it through the gap between the second place runner, who was a Swallow, and the apex of the corner. Tails cheered in his head, that was second place. Now all he needed to do was catch Max. He had led from lap two and was well out in front. He opened the throttle right up and shot forwards into the back straight. The racer he had just passed skimmed past him on the straight, that was the problem. He could pass people easily on the corners but this track had lots of long straights that made having a Swallow design advantageous. Tails skated his finger along the control panel and stopped it on a red button. He didn't take his eye off the track as he removed the cover. Wait until the main straight he thought to himself. He manoeuvred the Whirlwind through the last few corners and onto the main straight. Without another second hesitation he pressed the button.

-----------------------------------------

In the stands, Sonic watched as Tails racer came onto the straight in third place.

"He's doing well." he said to Knuckles.

"He is…but don't you think he's going a bit slow?"

Sonic looked, Knuckles was right. Tails's racer was going slower. He watched it carefully and suddenly something happened. There was a loud clunk and two panels opened on the side of Tails's racer. Out of these openings a large structure folded out and opened up into a wing like structure. Also the vertical tail fins folded down into a horizontal position. Sonic couldn't believe it. Tails racer had just transformed into a Swallow. He didn't have time to think about it though as the engines started again and the Whirlwind shot forwards at a massive speed.

-----------------------------------------

Tails couldn't believe how fast he was going. He never realised the Swallow design was so fast. He barely made it round the first corner. He caught up to Max on the back straight.

"Hey bud." he said into the radio.

"What the? Tails?!" came a surprised response.

"Surprised? Good." said Tails as he shot past him.

Max growled over the radio and drew level with Tails. They followed each other round the next few corners side by side.

"Hey Max! I'm going to win today." said Tails firmly as they came into the final straight.

"We'll see about that!" said Max as he rocked his craft bringing his left wing down on Tails right.

The right wing of Tails's racer cracked and was ripped from the craft. The Whirlwind shook and dials went red inside. Tails activated the airbrakes to try and slow the craft down but at the speed he was going they were simply ripped from the hull. This caused the ship to lurch violently to one side, scraping an engine along the ground and causing it to explode. The explosion launched Tails forwards and he hit his head on the console in front of him.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic launched himself to his feet as he saw one of Tails engines explode. The crowd was also on its feet as his racer soared down the straight completely out of control.

"Oh god!" said Knuckles.

Sonic was in shock, he knew grav racing was violent but he had never heard of anything like this.

"I gotta do something." he said suddenly.

Knuckles watched in awe as he removed his purple cloak and leaped from the box. He flew over the crowd and landed with a thud in the middle of the track. The crowd gasped. Sonic got to his feet and starred after Tails's racer. He blinked slowly and then shot forwards, almost instantly breaking the sound barrier. Within a few seconds he had caught up with the Whirlwind. He jumped, launching himself onto the hull and quickly found a couple of handgrips to avoid being thrown off. The Whirlwind rocked a bit as he crawled along the hull towards the cockpit. When he got there he noticed a small yellow and black handle marked "emergency release". He quickly pulled it and the glass cockpit released and flew from the craft. Sonic starred into the cockpit. Inside Tails was strapped to the seat but his head was limp on his shoulders. There was a bit of smoke coming from the console too. Sonic reached inside the cockpit and tried to release the harness. He looked up and saw that the straight was almost finished.

"Come on you stupid thing!" he growled as the harness finally released.

Sonic grabbed a hold of Tails in one hand and pulled him out of the seat. He looked up again and screamed as he saw the edge of the track not a hundred meters away. He grabbed Tails roughly and leaped from the craft, landing with a hard thud on the ground. Sonic spun to see the Whirlwind crashing into the side of the track and exploding in a giant fireball.

"ARGH!" he cried and flattened himself to ground and debris from the explosion flew everywhere.

He finally got up and looked at Tails. He had a small cut on his head, obviously from when he hit head and was still unconscious. He removed Tails' helmet and shook him gently. Slowly Tails came round.

"Wha? What the?" he said rather groggily.

"Tails you're ok. That's great!" cried Sonic.

Tails cleared his eyes and looked at Sonic.

"Sonic? What you doing here?"

"I'll tell you as we walk back. Come on."

He helped Tails to his feet and they both started to slowly walk back down the track.

-----------------------------------------

"All gateway systems ready sir."

"Excellent. Start the procedure."

"Aye sir."

-----------------------------------------

Espio walked slowly into the palace. He couldn't believe how bored he was. He sighed as he approached the alter and sat down. Just then there was a fizzling sound. Espio slowly turned and was shocked at what he saw. The Master Emerald was floating in the air and was emitting sparks of energy. Espio was completely stunned, this had never happened before. Just then the Master Emerald gave a final fizz and then shot a beam of energy down the corridor and out of the palace. Espio turned and ran after it, wondering what was going on. He raced out into the sun and was shocked at the scene. The energy burst from the Emerald was now spinning around in a small circular path a few hundred feet above the island. Espio watched as it spun faster and then suddenly stopped and collapsed inwards creating a small black circle in the sky. Nothing happened for a few seconds and then a small object flew out of the circle. It hovered for a moment and then came down and landed a few meters away. A hatch opened in the side and a couple of figures came out. Espio watched as they looked around for a second and then stood aside to reveal a third. Espio studied him carefully. He was a grey fox probably a little bigger than Sonic. He had red streaks in his tail and head fur and wore a purple cape with a golden edge, green boots and a small yellow amulet. He also had a rather large sword mounted on a belt around his waist.

Espio watched as he gave a few orders to the other two figures and then quickly made his way back into the palace as they approached him. He ran down the corridors using his invisibility to avoid being seen. He reached the altar room and stuck himself to the ceiling.

A few minutes later the three figures entered the room.

"Hmm….I see that is power source we located." said the fox.

"Yes sir." said one of the other figures.

"Very good. Take it. We will need it later."

One of the other figures approached the Master Emerald only to be knocked back against the far wall by and invisible force.

"I don't think so." said Espio, becoming visible and dropping from the ceiling landing in front of them.

He put his fist up and glared at the three people in front of him. The fox looked at him and raised one eyebrow.

"And you are?" he said coldly.

"None of your business!" growled Espio, "Get of this island. Now!"

"I don't think so." said the fox.

"Oh but I do." replied Espio.

Typical thought Espio. The only time something happens is when Knuckles is away.

"Who are YOU!" demanded Espio.

"Who am I?" said the fox, brushing back his head fur, "I am Sarath. Once great ruler of all Mobius."

"Never heard of you." said Espio in the most insulting tone of voice he could.

The fox growled and slid his right hand onto his sword handle.

"Stop right there." said Espio his eyes narrowing.

The fox stopped and looked at Espio.

"And your going to stop me?" he asked suddenly drawing his sword, "Lets see it."

Espio shot his tongue out and sent Sarath's sword hurtling across the room.

"I said get off this island." threatened Espio.

Sarath looked away from Espio at his sword lying across the room and then back to Espio.

"And I said I don't think so."

Espio launched his tongue out again and sent Sarath and his other guard flying across the room to join the first guard. Sarath got up and dusted himself off. He glared at Espio.

"You will pay for that!" he cried and his amulet started to glow.

Espio was puzzled by this but had little time to react as a beam of light shot from the amulet and struck him. He felt his mind changing. Sarath walked up to him and the light faded. Espio stood there looking rather dazed. Sarath put his arm around his shoulder.

"Now about us leaving?"

"No need sir." said Espio.

"Good. Very good. And now I think we need to have a little talk."

-----------------------------------------

Sonic and Tails finally made it back to the main grandstand after a good half an hour walk. All the racers were gathered on the main straight along with a few officials and Knuckles. The crowd cheered as Sonic and Tails appeared. Knuckles came to greet them.

"Woah that was scary Sonic." he said, "You nearly got torched."

"Yeah but we didn't." replied Sonic.

"TAILS!" came a cry.

Tails winced, it was Amy. Tails watched as she came charging through the crowd and ran up to him. She grabbed him and gave him a big hug and a kiss.

"Tails are you alright?" she asked nervously.

"I'm fine Amy." replied Tails, "Nothing a hot bath and a good sleep won't cure."

"Erm Tails?" said another voice.

Tails's eyes filled with anger at the voice. He spun to see Max standing there looking a bit nervous.

"I'm……er…..I'm sorry." he said.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!!!" screamed Tails, "You stupid hare!"

Max closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"I'm sorry Tails. I really am."

"You're sorry?! YOU'RE SORRY?! You rammed your racer into mine!"

"I….I…….I….." stammered Max before breaking down, "I didn't mean to do that Tails. I'm sorry."

Tails felt himself soften slightly. Maybe he meant it. He went over to Max and put an arm on his shoulder.

"You mean it?" he asked gently.

"Yes." said Max sincerely.

Tails was amazed. Max was actually sincere about this. He smiled, Max noticed and smiled too.

-----------------------------------------

"I see." said Sarath slowly, "So this Sonic is now king eh?"

"Yes sir." said Espio.

"Hmm….I think I should meet him. Espio if you will."

"Yes sir."

Espio left the palace and Sarath turned back to the Master Emerald.

"Now my little pretty, let's have a good look at you."

"So Tails. You back off to Little Planet?" asked Sonic as he, Tails, Knuckles and Amy entered the Royal Gardens.

"Yeah. I have to start work on a new racer for next year. Max has promised to help though."

"You two seemed to be getting on better since the race." said Sonic.

"Mmm. Yeah we are. I think Max finally realised how dangerous he was becoming."

"Well I'll see you soon Tails." said Sonic.

"Yeah see you Sonic."

With that Tails and Amy turned and headed out of the gardens holding hands. Knuckles turned to Sonic.

"So what now?" he asked.

"I don't know. I need a rest though."

"Yeah, I bet."

"Sonic." said a voice.

Sonic turned around to see Sally and his uncle walking towards them.

"Hey there Sal." said Sonic.

"Sonic. I heard what you did at the race today. It was reckless, irresponsible and……..totally you." smiled Sally as she kissed him on the cheek.

His uncle smiled, "You never change do you Soni-boy?"

"That's a big no there unc."

"Dad." came a small voice.

"Hey there Miles." said Sonic as he saw his son running up to him.

He knelt down and hugged him as he came up.

"Did you really do it? I mean did you really do your big running thing?" said his son excitedly.

"Sure did Miles."

"Wow. I wish I had been there."

Sonic smiled.

"Never mind. Maybe next time."

His son beamed at him and then ran off. Sonic stood up.

"Hey Sal, where is Alicia today? I haven't seen her."

"Oh she's been playing in the southern field all morning." replied Sally.

"On her own?!"

"Don't worry Sonic, Bunnie is with her."

"Oh! Oh well, that's ok then."

The four of them turned and headed back towards the palace.

-----------------------------------------

Tails and Amy had arrived back at Little Planet a little over a few hours ago but Amy could already tell something was wrong. She had visited the Time Stone shrine when they had returned to check on them and they had been giving off a strange purple light. She had touched them like she always did but they felt cold to the touch. She was worried. Were the Time Stone destabilising again? Ever since she had restored the Time Stone, Little Planet had not disappeared again and it had remained steady for just under five years. If the stones were destabilising again then Little Planet could disappear. She didn't want that. A lot of people now lived on Little Planet including her parents who lived a few miles away.

Tails had spent all the time since they had come back drawing up numerous plans for his new racer and didn't know what Amy had discovered. She didn't want to worry him so she just left it alone. She hoped everything would be alright.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic looked out of the palace at the scene below. Mobotropolis had lit up in all its beauty and the moon was out. Miles and Alicia were already in bed and Sally was in there room getting ready. Sonic turned away from the window and walked down the corridor to there room. Inside Sally had changed into her nightgown. She smiled as he came in.

"Hi Sonic."

"Hi Sal. Boy what a day."

"I'll say. It was lucky you were at the circuit."

"Yeah I know. I've been thinking about that all day. If I hadn't been there Tails would probably be dead."

Sally shuddered.

"I don't like to think about it Sonic."

"Neither do I. Lets just get some sleep."

"Hmm"

Sonic took off his cape and hung it on a peg. He walked over to the bed and got in. Sally joined him.

"Night Sonic."

"Night Sal."

Sonic waved his hand over a switch and the lights dimmed and went out.

-----------------------------------------

Espio entered Mobotropolis at a slow walk. He had spent the whole day crossing country to get here. He felt unusually strong, like he could keep going all day. He slipped into a back street and became invisible. He stepped out of the street and headed out into the central plaza of Mobotropolis.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic woke with a start sweating. He had been dreaming of the events of today and what would have happened if he hadn't been there. He closed his eyes for a second and saw the scene again. Tails' racer speeding down the straight and exploding at the end with him still in it. His eyes shot open. He needed to take a walk to calm down. He got out of the bed softly as so not to wake Sally. He slipped on his shoes and cape and walked out into the empty corridor.

He walked along lost in thought until he came to an open balcony. He stopped and walked out onto it. Below Mobotropolis was still shining away and the stars had come out. He stood and watched for a few minutes and then turned away to walk on. As he turned something hit him in the back of the head knocking him against the wall. He slumped to the floor. There was a shimmer and Espio appeared.

"Excellent. Now to get back to Sarath."

He picked up Sonic's body and jumped out of the window.

-----------------------------------------

"Sonic? Sonic?!" said Knuckles impatiently as he banged on the door to Sonic bedroom.

After a few seconds Sally opened the door looking rather sleepy.

"What is it Knuckles?" she said with a yawn.

"Is Sonic in there? We were supposed to meet ten minutes ago."

"No……..he's….I thought he was with you?" said Sally surprised.

"No." said Knuckles rather shocked.

"I'll alert the palace." said Sally, "He never disappears like this. I wonder where he is."

-----------------------------------------

Sonic groaned. His head felt like it had been smashed off a wall. Well it had, he thought to himself. He slowly blinked and pushed himself up onto his knees. He looked around. He was in the altar room of the Floating Island.

"What the?" he said to himself.

"I see you've decided to wake up." said a familiar voice, "Good. Sarath will be pleased."

Sonic turned to see Espio standing there looking at him.

"Hey Espio, what's going on? And who is this Sarath you mentioned?"

"Quiet!" snarled Espio.

Sonic was a bit taken aback by this.

"Espio?!"

"I said quiet!"

Espio turned and walked off. Sonic stood up and looked around. Yes it was definitely the altar room. Just then Espio returned with someone following him. Sonic looked at the new person, a grey fox. Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"You are Sarath, I take it." he said.

"Yes I am." said the fox, "Hello your highness."

Sonic watched the fox as he did a half bow.

"So. What do you want?"

"Quite simple. I want Mobius back."

"What?"

"I want Mobius back."

"Back? Who do you think you are?" said Sonic starting to get annoyed.

"I am Sarath. Lord of House Crescent and rightful ruler of all Mobius. And you will give it to me!" replied Sarath narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah right!" said Sonic leaping backwards a few feet and clenching his fists.

"Yes you will give it to me." said Sarath.

Suddenly his amulet glowed again and another beam of light shot out of it. Sonic screamed and dived to the side landing on his feet behind an altar holding a Chaos Emerald.

"It is useless to resist……Sonic." said the fox.

Sonic was stunned. How did he know his name? Then he remembered. Espio was helping him. He must have told him everything.

"That damned chameleon!" he said to himself as he spun and leapt out from behind the altar. Sarath was ready though and seconds later Sonic was hit by the beam. Sonic swooned and then felt himself go light and then his sense returned. He blinked and then looked at Sarath.

"Good. Now we will discuss the defence systems this little palace of your has." said Sarath with a smirk.

"Of course my lord." replied Sonic and started to talk.

-----------------------------------------

"Ok then Knuckles, see you in a day or so." said Sally as she and Knuckles walked out of the palace.

The whole palace had been searched with no sign of Sonic. They had now expanded there search to all of Mobotropolis and the surrounding area. Tails and Amy had been told and Tails was flying in in the Tornado 2. Knuckles was heading back to the Floating Island to get Espio.

"Yeah. I'll be back as soon as I get Espio. We may need his help in the search. I'll be as quick as I can."

"Ok take care. And hurry back."

"Will do."

With that Knuckles leapt into the air and glided off. Sally looked down at the floor. She hoped he was alright.

-----------------------------------------

Knuckles landed in front of the Hidden Palace on the Floating Island. Things were quiet. Too quiet.

"Espio." called Knuckles, "Hey Espio buddy, where are you?"

There was no reply. Knuckles walked slowly into the palace. Everything seemed normal. He entered the altar room and saw the Master and Chaos Emerald still in there place. He couldn't work out where Espio was.

"Hey Knuckles." said a voice.

Knuckles turned to see Espio appear out of thin air.

"Hey bud. We got trouble." said Knuckles.

"I know."

"What? You know? How?"

"Well you see we caused it."

Just then there was a sound behind Knuckles. He spun to see Sonic and a strange fox standing there.

"Hello Knuckles." said Sonic.

"Sonic. Woah! What you doing here? We were worried about you."

"Oh how touching." said the fox.

"And who are you?" said Knuckles.

"Oh well. Introductions again I see. I am Sarath, soon to be ruler of Mobius again."

"What?" said Knuckles, "Sonic what is going on?!"

"You will find out soon enough Echidna!" said Sonic coldly.

Knuckles was shocked. What was happening here?

"And now echidna, you will join us." said Sarath.

His amulet glowed again and Knuckles screamed as a beam of energy shot from it. He closed his eyes and waited for it to hit but it never did. He opened his eyes to see a large green glow surrounding him. He stared around to see the Master Emerald was producing it. The energy from Sarath's amulet had been deflected off the shield.

"What is this?!" cried Sarath.

"Ha! You don't know who I am. I am the Guardian of the Emeralds." said Knuckles.

Sarath growled. Knuckles launched himself forwards and hit him in the chest knocking him backwards and into a wall.

"Come on!" he cried to Sonic and Espio as he landed.

They didn't move.

"Come on!"

"You will pay for that Echidna." replied Sonic as he launched himself at Knuckles.

Knuckles dived to the side as dodged Sonics attack.

"What are you doing Sonic?!" he cried.

"You will not get out of here alive." replied Sonic and attacked again.

Knuckles dodged to the side but caught a glancing blow knocking him over. Espio leapt in and struck Knuckles in the side. Knuckles screamed and swung his legs around and knocking Espio's feet out from under him. As Espio fell Knuckles got up, only to be hit by a whirling mass of blue quills that was Sonic. The attack hit him hard and sent him flying down the corridor that led back outside. Knuckles got up limply, blood oozing slowly from several cuts. He looked up to see Sonic and Espio advancing on him. He knew he couldn't take both of them. He turned and fled, Sonic and Espio in pursuit.

He reached the outside and was just about to leap into the air when Sonic hit him again from behind. He flew forwards and hit a tree making him go dizzy for a moment. That was all they needed. Sonic launched another spin attack, knocking him towards Espio who used his tongue to swipe Knuckles into another tree. Knuckles fell to the ground bleeding heavily. Sonic walked up to him and glared at him.

"Sonic? Why……..why are you doing this?" said Knuckles weakly.

"Feeble Echidna! You do not know the past." replied Sonic, "Sarath is the one master of Mobius. Pity you will not live to see it."

With that Sonic and Espio left and Knuckles was left on his own. His head swan from the pain. He had to warn the others. He dug his claw into a nearby tree and managed to hoist himself slowly to his feet. Sonic and Espio underestimated his strength. He took a step and fell to the floor in pain.

After much struggle he finally made it to the edge of the island. He took a minute to gather his strength and dove off the island. He fell for quite a way before he managed to get enough lift in order to glide. He turned towards Mobotropolis.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic and Espio walked back into the Palace. Sarath had gotten to his feet now and was waiting for them.

"Did you dispose of him?" he asked.

"Yes my lord. He may try to leave but he will not survive the attempt." replied Sonic.

"Excellent." smiled Sarath, "Now onto the next stage of my plan."


	3. A Rise To Power

Chapter 3 – A Rise To Power

Tails touched the Tornado 2 down on the runway just outside Mobotropolis. He taxied into a hanger and jumped out. Bunnie was there to meet him.

"Hi there sugah fox." she called.

"Hi Bunnie. Any news on Sonic." he asked as he removed his flying helmet.

"'Fraid not sugah. Sally girl is really worried now."

"I bet. How long has it been?"

"Two days. He's been missing two days."

Bunnie wiped away a tear.

"I'm sure he's alright." said Tails.

Tails and Bunnie walked off the airfield and headed for the palace.

-----------------------------------------

Knuckles was in trouble. He had made it to the mainland but was now in too much pain to continue gliding. He had landed, well crashed, a few miles in land and had spent the rest of the time clawing his way through the forest between the coast and Mobotropolis. He had been able to bandage up most of his cuts with bits of twigs and brush but was still weak. He just hoped he could get to Mobotropolis in time to warn them.

-----------------------------------------

Sally was now quite flustered. She was running around the palace with a worried look on her face snapping at anyone who got in her way. She was worried sick. Even when Sonic was younger he always told her where he was going before he took off. He never just disappeared. She was pacing up and down the throne room when Tails and Bunnie came in.

"Oh Tails. Good to see you."

"Yeah. Look I'll take the Tornado out as soon she is fuelled up again and look for him."

"Thanks Tails. I wish Knuckles would hurry back though."

"Where did he go?" asked Tails.

"He all went back to that Floating Island of his to get Espio." replied Bunnie.

"But he should have been back last night. I hope something hasn't happened to him too." said Sally getting flustered again as she resumed her pacing.

"I better get back to the airfield." said Tails and left.

Bunnie went over to Sally and put an arm around her. She handed her a tissue.

"Thanks Bunnie." said Sally taking the tissue, "I hope he's ok."

-----------------------------------------

"We are ready to precede my lord." said Sonic.

"Excellent. Make ready to lift off." replied Sarath.

"Yes my lord." said Sonic.

The small craft that Sarath had arrived in slowly rose into the air. Inside were Sarath, Sonic, Espio and the Master and Chaos Emeralds.

"Activate portal sequence." commanded Sarath.

"Activating." said Espio.

He pressed a control. There was a hum and a large cannon like device appeared from the bottom of the ship.

"Portal cannon in position my lord." said Sonic.

"Good. Activate it."

Sonic pressed another control. The Master Emerald behind them glowed and a steady stream of energy started to flow into the cannon.

"It will take thirty minutes to charge my lord." said Sonic.

"Very well. Inform me when we are ready." said Sarath and he walked away.

-----------------------------------------

Tails flew low over the forested area to the west of Mobotropolis. He was looking for any sign of Sonic but also Knuckles. He switched on the new heat detector he had installed in the plane. A green display lit up on the console. The display showed up heat as little red dots but it was designed not to pick up wildlife or heat signatures as small as that. The plane approached the coast and he banked the plane round to have a final check of the forest. He flew on for a fair while before the sensor blipped. Tails glanced at the display. It showed a small red signature a few miles to the north. He banked the plane to investigate. He glanced around looking for a place to land but couldn't find anywhere large enough.

"Time to test the new landing mode." said Tails to himself as he pressed a button.

The Tornado's engine rocked and the then suddenly rotated through 90 degrees so they pointed downwards. Tails started to decrease the thrust and the Tornado 2 slowly sunk down into the forest.

The plane landed and Tails took a final look at the heat radar. He jumped out and headed in the direction of the source. He walked for a few minutes until he came to the area. He couldn't believe his eyes. There was Knuckles lying on the ground looking pretty battered up. Tails ran to his side.

"Knuckles! Knuckles! Are you alright?"

Knuckles groaned in response.

"Hold on a sec." said Tails.

He quickly ran back to the Tornado 2 and took out a small med kit from the cockpit. He ran back to Knuckles. He had now managed to lift his head up.

"Hey Tails." he said feebly.

"Don't talk Knuckles. Just let me see to you."

Tails quickly checked Knuckles over. Though it looked bad it wasn't really. He had a number of cuts and bruises but he was mostly ok. Tails quickly cleaned him up and gave him some painkillers. Knuckles started to come round more.

"I have to get you back to Mobotropolis." said Tails helping Knuckles to his feet.

He led Knuckles back to the Tornado and helped him into the passenger seat he had installed in the plane. He leapt into the pilot seat and took off.

-----------------------------------------

"Portal systems at full strength my lord." said Sonic to Sarath over the comm.

"Very good. Start the procedure. Target following co-ordinates." came a reply.

Sonic looked at the display and smiled as the co-ordinates appeared. For the portal to open it required a mass equally to the energy needed to open it. Sonic looked out of the command deck window at the Floating Island. Too bad he thought. He pressed a control and the ship turned to face the island.

"Espio if you please." said Sonic.

"Of course." replied Espio and pressed a few controls on his console.

The Master Emerald glowed brightly as its remaining energy was drained. Outside the cannon like structure on the ship lit up. It glowed a dark green as it made ready to fire. The cannon exploded in a massive beam of dark green energy. It shot towards the Floating Island and stopped a little way from it. The energy built and then the cannon shut off. The discharged energy suddenly flashed yellow and began to spin in a giant sphere. The sphere began to grow slowly approaching the island. A few seconds later it struck the island. The area it struck disintegrated in a split second. After a few more seconds the sphere glowed a deep orange and then expanded encasing the entire island before shrinking down to a pin prick size taking the island with it.

Sonic watched on as the Floating Island was completely destroyed. He continued to watch as the prick slowly began to grow again to form a large purple portal where the Floating Island had once been. Sarath appeared on the bridge.

"Hmm……very good. Signal the battle group!"

"Yes sir." said Espio turning to the comm panel.

-----------------------------------------

Tails flew over Mobotropolis with the afterburners blaring. There was no time to land on the runway because if what Knuckles had told him was true then they were all in trouble. He flew low over the city and cut the afterburners. The Tornado 2 was fast approaching the palace now. Tails quickly activated the vertical landing jets and descended into the Royal Gardens leaving a huge scorch mark on the grass. He quickly opened the canopy and leapt out. He turned to help Knuckles down as Sally, Bunnie and Sir Charles came running up.

"Tails?! What are you doing?!" screamed Sally before she saw Knuckles, "OH MY! What happened?!"

"Oh ma stars! You ok sugah?" said Bunnie to Knuckles.

Knuckles grunted painfully and said nothing else.

"He's ok. Just a lot of pain." said Tails, "We got trouble."

He quickly explained what Knuckles had seen at the Floating Island.

"Wha….what do you mean by this?" stammered Sally.

"I'm not sure. I know as much as you guys. But it looks like Sonic has betrayed us." replied Tails sadly.

"No! That's not true! It can't be!" screamed Sally, "There has to be another explanation."

"What do you think that light Knuckles was nearly hit by was?" asked Bunnie.

"Hmm…I've been thinking about that. It sure seems strange." said Charles, "Tails."

"Yes."

"I think you should go back to the Floating Island and find out what's going on." said Charles.

"Hmm….good idea." said Tails turning towards the Tornado 2, "I'll be back before you know it."

"Be careful Tails." said Sally.

"I will."

Tails turned and made for the Tornado 2. The others watched as Tails took off and flew away.

"So what now?" asked Bunnie.

"I don't know Bunnie. There is nothing we can do until we know what's going on." replied Sally.

"I'll go and power up the old city defences. We might need them." said Charles.

Sally's eyes filled with fear.

"You…..you…you don't think we'll need them do you?" she said.

"I hope not but it is better to be safe than sorry." said Charles and turned left.

Sally watched him leave. She couldn't believe what was happening it was all too much. She fell on Bunnie with a sob.

"Oh Bunnie. What's going on?" she said.

-----------------------------------------

Tails kicked in the afterburners as the Tornado 2 shot off the western coast of the continent and headed for the Floating Island. The recent events were running through his mind like fury. Who was this Sarath? What was wrong with Sonic and Espio? What was the light that had come from Sarath's amulet? He shook his head. He needed to find out. About an hour later he was approaching the area of the Floating Island. Tails flew above the cloud looking puzzled. Where was it? The Floating Island was usually right here. He flew a bit lower below the clouds and was shocked at the sight. Where the Floating Island should have been was this deep purple circle of light. It looked like some kind of vortex. In front of it hovered a small craft. Tails flew in for a closer look.

-----------------------------------------

"My lord, we have an object approaching." said Sonic.

"Tell the battle group to proceed." said Sarath.

-----------------------------------------

The Tornado 2 flew in and shot past the small craft letting Tails get some sensor readings. Sonic and Espio were definitely aboard along with some other people. He didn't have time to investigate further though as a large missile flew past him narrowly missing the port wing. Tails spun to see where it had come from. His face fell. Coming out of the portal was a large warship of some kind. It was at least half a mile long and had hundreds of missile pods mounted on the side. On the top there were several very large and powerful looking cannons. Tails watched as it emerged followed by another and another. Eventually ten of the things sat there in front of the portal. Tails screamed as a volley of missile shot towards him. He quickly spun the Tornado 2 and banked sharply as the missiles shot past him and fell into the ocean.

"Alright you wanna play rough huh?!" growled Tails, "Try this!"

He pressed a button. The Tornado 2 suddenly changed shape. The double wings folded together to made one and four missile racks folded out of each one. The engines folded away to be replaced by a large rocket booster on the bottom and the tail fins folded into an x shape. On the nose four laser batteries folded out.

"OK! HAVE SOME OF THIS!" screamed Tails depressing the fire button.

Two racks of missiles fired sending four missiles screaming towards one of the ships. They all hit there mark blowing a huge hole in the hull. The other ships opened fire again sending another volley of missiles his way. He dodged them easily and fired again sending another four missiles into the same ship hitting the same spot. The ship suddenly erupted in a huge fireball, split in two and fell into the ocean miles below.

"Alright!" said Tails and started to fire with the laser guns on the nose.

It was then he noticed one of the ships powering up one of the cannons mounted on the top of it.

"Oh no you don't!" he said and launched his remaining racks of missiles at the ship.

Most of the missiles hit the hull but two of them hit the charge that was building on the cannon. This caused a massive explosion that vaporised the ship and sent another two next to it crashing into the ocean where they exploded.

"That's four down." said Tails to himself as he watched the two ships hit the ocean and explode. That was a critical mistake.

He looked up just in time to see another volley of missiles approach him. They were too close to dodge. Tails screamed and shut his eyes. Most of the missiles missed but two hit the plane, tearing off part of the port wing and sending the Tornado 2 plummeting towards the ocean.

-----------------------------------------

"We have hit him." said Sonic.

Sarath only growled, "That blasted plane still took out four of my battleships!"

He slammed his fists down on the console.

"Set course for Mobotropolis." he snarled and walked off.

-----------------------------------------

Tails shook himself awake to see himself falling towards the ocean. He screamed and pulled back hard on the joystick. The plane didn't respond. He looked at the port wing. Most of it had been blow away and oil and hydraulic fluid was leaking from it. He quickly shut off the pumps to the left wing and the leaking stopped. He looked down. The plane was now only a few short seconds from crashing into the ocean. He looked at the gauges in front of him.

"I hope this still works." he said as he pressed a button.

The Tornado 2 quickly shifted back into its normal mode and the engines started up. Tails pulled back as hard as he could and hit the afterburners. The plane shot towards the ocean and then slowly started to pull up but not quick enough. The plane hit the ocean belly first ripping off the starboard engine and virtually flipping the Tornado 2 over onto its top. Tails held it together and finally got the Tornado to rise out of the ocean and fly a few feet above it. He sighed heavily and looked at the console. Virtually every dial had gone red. He had a fire in the starboard engine, the port one had only 10% of its fuel left, the port wing controls were not responding and the console itself looked like it was going to explode. Tails pulled back as much as the controls would allow him and he managed to get a bit more altitude. He slowly turned the plane and headed for Mobotropolis.

-----------------------------------------

"When is dad coming back?" asked Alicia quietly.

Sally turned to look at her. In all her panic about Sonic she had nearly forgotten about her children. Alicia and Miles stood there looking a bit sad and worried. Sally knelt down beside them.

"Soon I hope." she said comfortingly.

"Where did he go?" asked Miles.

Sally closed her eyes for a second. How should she answer this?

"He went away for some time by himself. He will be back soon."

"But where did he go?" asked Alicia.

"Now don't you worry about that." said Sally, "He's ok. Now you two go outside and play."

Alicia and Miles slowly walked outside followed by Sally. She sat down on a bench and closed her eyes. Everything was going wrong.

-----------------------------------------

"Ok try that." said Rotor.

Charles flicked a switch and the machinery started to hum.

"Alright Rotor." said Charles, "It's working."

Rotor rolled out from under a console and smiled.

"I can fix anything."

"Well at least the city shields are working now. I just hope we don't need them."

"Me too. But as you said better safe than sorry."

"You're right. Come on lets get back to the palace."

Rotor and Charles left and made there way back to the palace.

-----------------------------------------

Sally was awakened by a loud roar. She shot upright in her seat. She had fallen asleep in the Royal Gardens. Miles and Alicia had run over to her at the sound.

"Mother? What is that sound?" asked Alicia nervously.

"I don't know sweetie. It sounds like a jet engine."

Just then the sound grew louder and a blue dot flew over head leaving a trail of flames and smoke behind it. Sally knew what it was.

"Oh no! Tails!" she screamed leaping from her seat.

Alicia started to cry.

-----------------------------------------

Tails was in trouble. He had just reached Mobotropolis but didn't have the fuel and power to land. The entire rear of the plane was now on fire and the controls had frozen solid. He could do nothing as the plane started to fall from the sky towards the small wooded area on the east side of the city. He pulled the ejector seat handle but nothing happened. He pulled it again, still nothing. All the hydraulic fluid had now been lost from the plane and the ejector systems wouldn't fire without hydraulic pressure. Tails released his straps and stood up in the cockpit. He bashed his shoulder against the cockpit lid trying to get it to move. It didn't and he hit it again. He tried the emergency release but it was jammed. He picked up a spanner from under the seat and hit the lock. Nothing happened and he looked out of the cockpit to see the trees approaching.

"Come on you stupid thing!" screamed Tails as he bashed the release again.

It creaked and with a jolt the canopy released. Tails launched himself out of the plane and quickly spun his tails to avoid hitting a tree. He spun round to see the Tornado 2 crashing into the forest and exploded in a huge orange fireball. He turned and landed on the ground. He dropped to his knees. He was exhausted and terrified. He looked up at the sky and howled.

"TAILS?! It that you?!" said a voice.

Tails looked to his left as Sally, Bunnie and Charles came into view.

"Oh ma stars sugah fox." cried Bunnie as she ran to Tails.

She picked him up and gave him a hug.

"You ok sugah?" she asked.

"I'm……..ok." said Tails slowly, "But we have problems."

He turned to Charles.

"Are the city shields online?!" he asked quickly.

"Yes they are ready." said Charles.

"Raise them! NOW! For the love of god! RAISE THEM!" he cried.

"What's wrong?!"

"Sarath! He has a battle fleet! Six huge ships! We must get the city ready!"

Sally and Bunnies face hit the floor.

"Ah…….ah……..ah…….ah WHAT!" cried Bunnie.

"Quickly. There is no time to waste." cried Tails as he charged off at a run back towards the city.

-----------------------------------------

"All systems at full power." said Rotor.

"OK raising shielding grid." replied Charles as he pressed a button.

Around the city several hatchways opened in the ground and out of each came a small cylindrical object. They opened up to reveal a large dish and several aerials. The dish glowed and then all of them erupted sending a beam of energy into the air. The beam stopped a few hundred meters up and then expanded outwards joining the other beams from the other generators creating a large dome over the city.

"Shields operating at 100% efficiency." said Rotor.

"Good. Activate the defence batteries. If Tails is correct we are going to need them."

"Check that."

Rotor pressed another control. Outside a series of hatches open to reveal a selection of missile pods, laser cannons and interceptor cannons.

"All defence systems have been activated." said Rotor.

"Good. I just hope it's enough."

-----------------------------------------

On Little Planet, Amy was having her own problems. She knew nothing of the events that were happening around her but she had her own. The Time Stones had continued to act funny since Tails had left but it was getting worse. If it continued Little Planet was going to disappear again. Amy was currently in the Time Stone Sanctuary with her parents trying to find out what was wrong.

"Any luck dear?" said Marian.

"No mother. I don't know what is happening. This has never happened before." said Amy nervously.

"What is wrong?" asked Patrick.

"I'm not sure on that either dad. It feels like I should know. Like it's something that has happened before but…..I don't know. I feel a strange presence. It feels familiar but I've never felt it before."

"Maybe it's something from the past. The Acolytes did have and in-built sense of sensing things." said her mother.

"Maybe. I just wish I wasn't the only one left. If I had someone to talk to it may become clearer."

"How long do you think we have before Little Planet disappears again?" asked her father.

"A few days, tops. The Time Stones are way too unstable and I haven't been able to figure out why." said Amy, a tear welling in her eye.

"What's wrong dear?" asked her mother.

"I'm just worried. Not only is this happening but Sonic has gone missing and Tails hasn't sent me any news since he left."

Amy's expression dropped and she looked at the floor.

"I hope he's alright."

-----------------------------------------

"Tails, what's going on?" asked Miles.

Tails looked down at the blue hedgehog.

"It's ok Miles. It's just a drill. Nothing to worry about." he said.

"Do you know where Sonic is?" he asked.

"He has gone off for some time on his own. Now come on we have to find your sister."

Tails led Miles down the corridor.

-----------------------------------------

"My Lord. We are approaching Mobotropolis." said Sonic.

"Good." said Sarath and looked out of the window, "What is that dome around the city?"

"It is the shielding grid. They must have been alerted to our presence." replied Sonic.

"It appears that little fox friend of yours is more resilient than we thought." said Sarath, "All ships open fire."

-----------------------------------------

"Here they come." said Rotor looking at the radar screen.

"Ready all batteries." said Charles, "They will never get through…"

"INCOMING MISSILES!" cried Rotor as the approaching ships opened fire.

"All interceptor systems fire!"

Several pods outside rose and tracked a target before sending a volley of small guided rockets into the air. The rockets all homed in on one incoming missile exploding it in the air before it reached the shield.

"Excellent!" cried Charles, "Ready the proton cannons and missile turrets. Time to fight back."

Outside several large cannons pointed upwards and targeted a ship. The tips glowed yellow and then erupted in a large beam of energy accompanied by a volley of missiles from the pods. The beams hit a ship tearing into its armour and slicing it in two. The missiles hit another ship, rocking it to the side and causing it to catch fire.

-----------------------------------------

"Sir one of our ships has been destroyed and another is heavily damaged." said Espio.

Sarath gritted his teeth in frustration.

"My Lord. I have an idea." said Sonic.

"What?!" growled Sarath angrily.

"I was king here before my Lord arrived. I know the overrides for the defence systems." said Sonic with a smile as he pressed a button.

-----------------------------------------

"What the?!" cried Charles as he was suddenly locked out of the system.

"The overrides! They've been tripped!" said Rotor as he ran into the room.

"What?! How? The only ones who know the codes are you, me and………oh no, Sonic!"

-----------------------------------------

Sarath watched as the dome covering the city slowly faded.

"My Lord. All shielding systems are off line and the defences have been neutralised." said Sonic.

"All ships target generators and turrets. Fire!" commanded Sarath.

The remaining ships launched a pin point strike and eliminated the now vulnerable shield generators and defence turrets. The ships moved in over Mobotropolis.

-----------------------------------------

Tails watched in horror from a palace window as the shields dropped and the ships attacked. Miles and Alicia were with him and they both started crying.

"We have to get out of her kids." he said and grabbed both of their arms.

He dragged them down the corridor at a run.

-----------------------------------------

"Our ships are now in position sir." said Espio.

"Excellent. Target the palace and fire!"

The four remaining ships launched a salvo of missiles at the palace.

-----------------------------------------

Sally screamed as the palace shook from the force of the hit. Around her pieces of ceiling were collapsing and cracks were appearing in the walls. She ran. A chunk of ceiling collapsed in front of her and she jumped over it tearing her dress as she went. She didn't care about that though. All she cared about was getting out of here alive. She continued to run on. Ahead of her the doorway collapsed sending up a cloud of dust. She screeched to a halt and turned around making for a different exit. She ran back down the corridor. A large candelabrum fell from the ceiling and smashed on the floor to her side sending metal debris flying. A piece of it hit Sally in the head sending her crashing to the floor. She didn't get up.

-----------------------------------------

Tails screamed as a section of the bridge gave way in front of him. He grabbed Alicia and Miles tighter and whirled his tails, flying over the gap and landing on the other side still running. Alicia and Miles were both still crying and Tails was lost. What was he going to do? Where should he go? Then it clicked, Little Planet! He whirled his tails again and leaped off the bridge over the waterfall. He dropped a few feet before he gained sufficient speed to keep them in the air. He flew off across the city which was now in complete chaos.

-----------------------------------------

Charles opened his eyes slowly. He looked around him. He was lying on the floor of the control room. The room must have taken a direct hit. The ceiling was completely caved in and everything was smashed. He glanced around and saw Rotor lying half buried under a pile of rubble. He crawled over to him and shook him. There was no response. He checked his pulse but couldn't find one. Charles's heart sunk. This wasn't good he thought as he passed out again.


	4. History Revealed

Chapter 4 – History Revealed

Sally groaned and slowly opened her eyes. All she saw was the floor. But it wasn't the same floor she had fallen on. She slowly propped herself up on one arm and looked around. She was sitting on the floor of one of the old palace cells. In the cell with her was Bunnie. She gasped and edged over to her. She shook her and slowly Bunnie came round.

"Huh? What the hoha happened?" she said slowly.

"Bunnie, are you ok?" asked Sally nervously.

"Ah think so Sally girl. Where are we?"

"One of the old palace cells." said Sally looking around. It was then that she noticed Charles lying in a cell opposite them.

"Charles? Charles you alright?" she asked.

Charles slowly woke up and looked at her.

"What the? How'd I get here?" he said.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was being hit in the head by a bit of debris and then waking up here." said Sally as she looked into the other cells.

Her face suddenly fell.

"What is it Sally?" asked Bunnie.

"I can't see Tails or the kids in any of the cells" panicked Sally.

Bunnie and Charles looked too.

"Maybe they got out." suggested Charles.

"I don't think so." said a voice.

Sally, Bunnie and Charles spun to see the owner of the voice. There in the entrance to the cell block stood a grey fox. He swished his tail to the side as he walked towards there cell.

"As I was saying. I doubt they got out. My ships would have seen them and our search of the palace has not turned up no…..live bodies apart from these." said the fox as he waved his arm at the cells.

Sally's eyes filled with anger and sadness.

"Who are you?!" she demanded.

"You are in no position to make demands little queen but I will tell you. I am Sarath."

There faces fell.

"Ah so you've heard of me. Good. I hate introductions."

Just then Sonic and Espio appeared behind Sarath. Sally's eyes boiled.

"SONIC! You no good stinking traitor!"

"Quiet squirrel!" glared Sonic, "My Lord the palace and city is now secure."

"Very good. Report back to station." replied Sarath.

"As you wish." said Sonic as he and Espio left.

Sally glared after him.

"You just don't understand do you little queen." smirked Sarath.

"What do you mean?!" said Sally glaring at him.

"He is as much a traitor as you are."

"What?"

Sarath removed his amulet and twirled it around his finger.

"You know what this is? Probably not. It is a little family heirloom of mine. It is called the Crescent Star. You see a long time ago my family delved in the dark arts. Long before my time of course but they stopped, mores the pity. They did leave a few things behind though. This was one of them. It lay dormant for centuries until I found it. You see it alters a person brainwave patterns and makes them……very suggestible."

Sarath smirked and Sally's face fell.

"You understand then. Well it will soon be your turn. Enjoy you own life for as long as you have it."

He laughed and walked off leaving the three of them in silence.

-----------------------------------------

Tails was getting tired. He had been flying for some time now and he had to carry Alicia and Miles with him. He closed his eyes for a second.

"TAILS!" cried Miles.

Tails's eyes shot open with a start. He had almost fallen asleep.

"I've got to land." he said.

He flew lower and landed beside a lake. The lake had a small forest running round its eastern shore.

"We'll be safe in there until tomorrow." he said, "Come on we have to find some shelter."

"Tails, I'm scared." said Alicia.

Tails placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Alicia. As soon as we get to Little Planet we'll figure out a way to save your mum and dad."

Alicia looked at him. Her large soft eyes welled with tears. She broke down on him and cried.

"I'm scared Tails." she wept.

"It's ok Alicia. It's ok." comforted Tails and Alicia snuggled into him.

Miles was standing nearby looking completely lost. He slowly walked up to Tails and Tails put his other arm around him.

-----------------------------------------

Night fell on Mobotropolis or Sarapolis as it had been renamed now. In the shadows near the palace a shadow was moving. It ducked from one shadow to another careful not to alert anyone. It slowly climbed a wall and jumped onto the roof of a nearby building.

"I've got to get out of the city." the figure said to himself as he brushed his claw against his dreadlocks.

He quietly moved out of the shadows and jumped into the air, folding out his arms and gliding off.

-----------------------------------------

Sally sat on the bed in her cell. Earlier both Bunnie and Charles had been taken away by Sarath's guards. She hung her head and looked at her knees. Her white dress she loved so much was nothing more than rags now. It was torn all over and was stained her and there with dirt and a bit of blood. A tear leaked from her eye. How had all this happened? Why was it happening? What had they done to deserve it? She raised her head and looked at the ceiling and let out a quiet sob.

Just then she heard footsteps and two guards appeared at her cell. They opened the door and walked in. Sally curled herself up in a ball on the bed in a vain attempt to make them leave her alone. It didn't work. They grabbed her arms roughly and dragged her out of the cell. She was weak from crying and the bruises she had but she still struggled against them. They took her up to the throne room and opened the door. Inside Sarath was sitting on what had once been Sonic throne. Beside him stood Sonic, Espio, Bunnie and Charles. Sarath turned to look at her as the guards stopped and let her go.

"You are dismissed." said Sarath and the guards walked off.

Sally watched them leave and then spun to face Sarath. She looked from him to each of her friends in turn. They each glared back at her not saying a word. She looked back at Sarath.

"What have you done to them?" she demanded.

"I told you. I have made them very suggestible. Suggestible to my rule that is. And now it is your turn."

Sarath stood up and slowly walked towards her. Sally began to back away.

"I will need a queen by my side. And you will do very nicely." said Sarath evilly.

"Never!" screamed Sally as she darted to the left and hid behind a pillar.

"Oh come on." teased Sarath, "You'll enjoy it. Honest."

"Never." screamed Sally again and ran towards the back of the throne room.

Sarath didn't know the palace like she did. If she could get to the secret passage at the back of the throne room she would be safe. Just then there was a flash in front of her and Sonic stood there.

"I don't think so." he said slowly opening his eyes.

He dashed forwards and grabbed Sally dragging her back into the throne room where Espio grabbed her. She fought against the grip holding her but it was no use. Sarath came up to her.

"Well done. You almost made it. But I'm afraid I hold all the aces here." he said as he reached for his amulet, "And now it is time for you to join us."

His amulet began to glow.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" cried Sally as the light hit her. She felt herself become light in the head and then the feeling passed. She looked at Sarath with a smile.

"My Lord. I hope you are well."

"Very well. Very well indeed." laughed Sarath.

-----------------------------------------

Tails woke as the first rays of light broke the horizon. He moaned softly as he slowly opened his eyes. For a second he forgot where he was and then suddenly remembered. He looked around quickly. Miles and Alicia were both snuggled up next to him like they had been the previous night. Tails sat up slowly so as not to wake them and walked down to the lake side. He splashed some water on his face to wake himself up. He turned around and walked back to the kids. He gently nudged them.

"Hey kids. Time to wake up."

They both groaned.

"Not now mum. Let me sleep some more." said Alicia softly.

"Kids it's time to wake up." said Tails again.

Slowly Miles and Alicia woke up. They looked around a bit puzzled and then remembered also. Alicia burst into tears straight away closely followed by Miles. Tails went up to them and hugged them both trying to soothe them.

"Come on kids. We have to get to Little Planet." he said.

After a minute or so Alicia and Miles stopped crying and looked at him.

"That's better. Com on let's g……"

"So there you are!" said a voice.

Tails suddenly leapt in front of Miles and Alicia, pushing them behind him and clenched his fists.

"Who's there?!"

"I think you know." said the voice as someone emerged from the trees.

"Knuckles!" cried Tails relaxing, "Its ok kids he's with us….I think."

"You're right Tails."

"Where have you been?"

"I was in the infirmary when all hell broke loose. I was trapped in there by fallen debris. No-one could get in to check if anyone was in there so that Sarath guy must have ignored it. I managed to break through the wall later that night and then found my way here. I was heading back to the Floating Island when I saw you guys sleeping here and thought I'd stop."

Tails looked a bit nervous for a second. He shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Tails? What is it?" asked Knuckles.

"I've got something to tell you." said Tails slowly.

Tails explained the events Knuckles had missed including the incident with the Floating Island. Afterwards Knuckles was shocked.

"Then….then my island is…………gone?" said Knuckles slowly.

"I'm afraid so." said Tails looking at his feet.

Knuckles got up and turned away.

"Knuckles?" asked Tails.

"I'm going back to Mobotropolis." he said his eyes narrowing, "Sarath will pay for this!"

He started to walk away but Tails caught his arm.

"Knuckles! You can't! Sarath has total control of the city. And if he found you….he might………" said Tails slowly descending into silence.

Knuckles turned and looked at him. Tails was looking at his feet again and Miles and Alicia were looking out from behind him with a sad and scared expression on there faces.

"Don't go Mr Knuckles." said Alicia, "Please."

Knuckles felt himself calm down. He looked at the young squirrel and smiled. He knelt down next to her and looked at her.

"Please." she said again her eyes beginning to tremble.

Knuckles felt his heart soften to the young squirrel. He blinked slowly.

"Alright." he said, "Alright I will stay."

Alicia burst into tears again and flung herself at Knuckles hugging him.

"Thank you." she sobbed.

Tails looked up not saying anything. Finally Alicia released Knuckles and he stood up.

"Ok then Tails. What's the plan?"

"I'm not sure yet. I was heading back to Little Planet. We need to tell Amy. She might be able to help us."

"Good idea. Lets get moving."

Knuckles picked up Alicia and walked towards the lake. He leapt into the air and started gliding.

"Hold on Miles." Tails said to Miles.

He twisted his tails and took off after Knuckles.

-----------------------------------------

"My Lord, the battle group report readiness." said Sonic.

"Excellent. Give the order to proceed. Now we have taken the capital the rest of Mobius should fall like a house of cards." smiled Sarath.

"Yes my Lord." Replied Sonic as he gave the order.

The four remaining battleships slowly moved off towards the next largest city on Mobius.

-----------------------------------------

Amy was sitting in the garden in front of her house mulling on the past events. The presence she felt had grown stronger and the Time Stones had become more unstable. She wished Tails would hurry back. It had now been several days since Sonic had gone missing. Surely they still couldn't be looking for him!

She leaned back in her chair and fell asleep. She woke a few hours later when she felt someone was there. She opened her eyes to see Tails landing in a field about a hundred meters away.

"Finally." she said to herself sitting up.

It was then she noticed he was not alone. With him was Knuckles and what looked like Alicia and Miles. She bolted upright in her seat. Something was wrong, she could tell. She got up and ran to meet them.

"Tails?" she asked.

"We got problems Amy." he replied, "Big problems."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'll explain. Come on." said Tails making for the house.

-----------------------------------------

A while later the five of them were sitting around a table in Amy's house. Miles and Alicia were sipping some hot chocolate Amy had made for them, Tails and Knuckles were sitting thinking and Amy was mulling the story over in her head.

"Sarath you say. For some reason that name seems familiar." Amy said.

"I wonder why." said Tails.

"Me too. I've never heard of him before. Oh well. What should we do Tails?"

"Why does everyone ask me? I don't know. I'm as stumped as you are." he said.

"We have to try and save the other." said Knuckles.

"Yeah that's the first thing Knuckles. We should leave as soon as possible." agreed Tails.

"Wait a minute." said Amy, "What about the kids?"

Miles and Alicia looked up from there drinks.

"Leave them with your parents. They can take care of them while we are gone." suggested Tails.

"I want to go with you." said Miles and Alicia together.

"No kids. It's too dangerous. You'll be safe here on Little Planet. At least for a while I hope." said Tails.

"So what's the plan?" asked Knuckles.

"Well Sarath probably has them walled up somewhere. He wouldn't kill them…..I hope." said Tails.

Miles and Alicia yelped.

"By them you mean Sally, Bunnie, Charles and Rotor I take it." said Knuckles.

"Yes. We know Sonic and Espio have either betrayed us or are under some sort of control so it may be hard to get them back but we should try for the others." said Tails.

"So what do we do?" asked Amy.

"I'm not sure. We should probably take it as it comes but we should go soon. I mean really soon. We must leave tonight!"

-----------------------------------------

Day was breaking the next day when three figures slowly approached what was once Mobotropolis. They stopped and hid behind a building as a patrol walked past.

"Are we ready?" asked Tails.

"Not really but we have to go." replied Amy.

"Come on you guys!" said Knuckles, "We have to get to the palace before the sun gets too high. We need the shadows."

Knuckles quickly darted across the street and hid behind another building. Tails and Amy followed him quickly.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic stood on a palace balcony in the morning sun. Next to him stood Sally, now in a new dress and surrounding him where several floating recording units. He blinked slowly.

"Are we on yet?" he asked.

"Yes sir." came a reply from the room behind him.

"Good." he said and turned to the recorders, "People of Mobius! This recording is being broadcast on all stations across the whole planet. I have some important news."

He stopped for a moment and then glared at the recorder.

"After many centuries the rightful ruler of Mobius has returned. I therefore surrender my position of king to him. I would like you all to meet Lord Sarath our new ruler."

Sonic stood aside and waved his hand behind him as Sarath walked out of the shadows. He stepped forwards and Sally joined him by his side.

"People of Mobius." said Sarath, "Today marks the first day of my new rule."

His eyes narrowed and his expression changed to an evil smile.

"I now control Mobius! Do not force me to prove it!"

Sally looked at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled. Sarath laughed and turned away. The recorders switched off and hovered after them.

-----------------------------------------

"ARGH! I'll tear that damn fox apart with my bare hands!" screamed Tails.

"Calm down Tails." urged Amy waving her hands.

"He has just declared himself ruler of Mobius and you expect me to CALM DOWN?!" cried Tails, "Oooooooh, wait until I get my hands on him!"

"Tails quiet!" growled Knuckles, "Someone might hear us!"

The three of them were walking down a narrow passage. It was one of the secret passages the palace was riddled with. They hoped Sarath didn't know about them all yet. Suddenly Knuckles stopped and spun.

"Did you hear that?!"

"What?" asked Amy.

"It sounded like footsteps. Coming from behind us."

The three of them stopped and listened. All they heard was the constant drip of water as it leaked in from the ceiling and splashed on the floor. After a minute or so Tails spoke.

"It was probably nothing." he said.

Knuckles looked suspicious for a second and then agreed.

"Come on, we have to hurry."

The three of them headed off down the corridor.

Behind them a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Don't worry about a thing Tails. I'm here if you need me." it said and slowly followed them down the corridor.

-----------------------------------------

Sally walked down a corridor in the palace. She flung her head back and smoothed out her hair and smiled. Where had she been without Sarath. She didn't know. He was magnificent. He was completely different to Sonic and she liked it. She continued on before a sound alerted her to something.

"Psst! Sally!" said a voice.

Sally spun, eyes fixed on the sound. A small opening had appeared in the wall and out of it stuck Tails' head. Her eyes narrowed as Tails cautiously stepped out followed by Amy and Knuckles.

"Sally, thank god we found you. Come on we have to get you out of here." said Tails.

Sally just looked at him for a second and then started laughing. They all looked puzzled.

"Sally? What's so funny?" asked Amy.

"You just don't understand do you? I belong here." she said as a smile spread across her face.

"Wha? What? What do you mean?!" cried Tails.

"What I mean little fox is that I do not wish to go. I belong to him now. And he belongs to me. SARATH!"

The three of them were just about to turn and run when there was a voice behind them.

"Well well well. What do we have here Sally? A little trio of heroes coming to rescue you? I think not."

They all spun to see Sarath standing there. Tails clenched his fists and spun back to Sally.

"You! You have betrayed us like Sonic did!" he cried pointing at her and growling.

"No little fox, she has simply joined us." said Sarath.

Tails turned to see him spinning his amulet around his finger. He stepped in front of Amy to protect her.

"You're a disgrace to our species Sarath!" cried Tails.

"No little fox!" growled Sarath staring at Tails, "Freaks like you don't have a species!"

"Why you!" cried Tails as he leapt at Sarath.

Knuckles made a quick move and caught him, holding him down.

"Let me go Knuckles!" cried Tails, "LET ME GO!"

"Tails calm down! He's just trying to provoke you." growled Knuckles.

Sarath smiled at the struggling fox.

"Pathetic. Two tails! What an absolute abomination! Your parents should have destroyed you when you were born!" laughed Sarath coldly.

Tails screamed and then sobbed a little. Sally laughed at him and walked over to Sarath.

"What are we going to do with them?" she asked.

"Well let's see now. I think I'll make them into servants. Apart from the freak, he can die right here! I think I'll start with…….the girl!"

Sarath's amulet glowed and before she knew it Amy was encased in a white light. She felt dizzy and then suddenly a strong feeling emerged from inside her head. The light changed colour to a bright blue and then the light seemed to shatter and shoot off all over the place. Amy stood there looking a bit puzzled and then glared at Sarath. She finally knew what the feeling was she had felt. It emerged from inside her. It was a feeling of anger, danger and revenge. She growled for the first time in her life and clenched her fists.

"Well what do we have here?" said Sarath sarcastically, "A little Acolyte."

Tails and Knuckles both looked at Sarath in amazement as Sarath mentioned Amy's ancestors.

"And what do you know of them?!" said Amy, her quills sticking up into the air.

"So you don't even know your past? Interesting." said Sarath.

"Tell me!" cried Amy.

Tails and Knuckles looked on in astonishment. They had never seen Amy act like this before. She was so determined and angry it scared them.

"Ok I will. You do at least deserve to know before I destroy you!" said Sarath.

He blinked and then continued.

"During my reign many centuries ago I had control over all of Mobius. Apart from one small section. For all my efforts I couldn't conquer…..Little Planet."

Amy gasped.

"Yes that's right. The Acolytes were immune to my amulets power and all of my invasion attempts had failed. They were beginning to annoy me."

Amy smiled. She always knew the Acolytes had been strong. Sarath saw the expression.

"You smile now but wait until you hear the rest!" he growled, "After many unsuccessful invasion attempts I finally decided that wasn't the way to precede. I had my scientist research the ancient library and finally found there weakness. As the Acolytes were keepers of the Time Stone I used that against then. I developed a weapon that reversed the time field around Little Planet. The Acolytes didn't stand a chance. It simply erased them from history and then I moved in. However soon after Little Planet became unstable so we retreated and left it unstuck in time."

Sarath finished and smiled. Amy was about ready to leap at him. How could she not have known?! She was a descendant of the Acolytes!

"I'll make you pay for that!" she screamed at him.

"I think not." said Sarath drawing his sword, "As I can't turn you I think I'll just kill you all and have done with it."

He started to advance on the group when suddenly there was a cry and a pale blur shot out from the secret passage. Sarath turned just in time to see two feet striking him in the head. He was sent flying across the room. There stood Max.

"MAX!" cried Tails, "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you enter the city and followed you. Figured you could use the help."

"Very kind of you." said Sarath getting up, "Now I have more people to kill."

"Tails, you guys scat! I'll take care of him." said Max.

"No Max. I'm staying too." said Tails.

"No Tails! Get out of here. NOW!"

Tails didn't have time to argue as he was pulled into the passage by Amy and Knuckles.

Max turned to Sarath and raised his fists.

"Bring it on Sarath." he said.

"Hmm…you're certainly brave. I'll give you that. Brave but foolish. You have denied me the pleasure of killing the rest of them and now you will die instead."

Sarath lunged forwards with his sword. Max jumped to the side and fell to the floor. He pushed his arms down raising him off the floor and brought his feet back. He sprung them forwards hitting Sarath in the side with a powerful strike. Sarath was sent crashing into the wall. He got up as Max jumped to his feet.

"Very impressive hare but not good enough!"

He lunged again and Max spun to side only to feel Sarath's blade dig into his side. He screamed and fell to the floor as he saw Sarath finish his move and turn to face him.

"And now we finish it." said Sarath raising his blade.

Sally laughed.

-----------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" came a scream from down the corridor.

"MAX!" cried Tails as he was dragged down the corridor by Amy and Knuckles.

The sound of Max's scream died out and all he heard was Sarath and Sally laughing evilly.

"Max." said Tails through a flood of tears.


	5. Time Itself

Chapter 5 – Time Itself

It was many hours before the trio had been able to make it out of Sarapolis. Tails had been very un-cooperative and Amy and Knuckles had had to drag him most of the way. He had finally calmed down and the trio was now sitting round a small fire they had made in the Great Forest. Tails' eyes were still red with tears.

"Why did he do it?" he asked again.

"Tails! For god sake pull yourself together!" snapped Amy, "If he hadn't been there we would all be dead now!"

"I know!" said Tails quietly, "But why did he do it? Surely he knew he couldn't win on his own."

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't." said Knuckle, "But right now we have to work out what is really going on. Amy what happened back there?"

"I'm not really sure. When he first mentioned the Acolytes I felt a very strong feeling. I've been feeling it for a few days but until now I didn't know what it was."

"What was it?" asked Knuckles.

"I felt a sudden rush of anger and revenge. It was weird. I've never felt like that before. Then when he used that amulet on me I felt really determined and stubborn."

"That's a point. What is that amulet of his?" asked Tails.

"I'm not entirely sure but when the light from it first hit me I felt a strong presence and I began to feel light headed. Like someone was trying to bend my mind." replied Amy.

Suddenly Tails looked at her, "What?! What did you say?!"

Amy looked shocked, "I said that I felt a strong presence and it felt like someone was trying to bend my mi………..oh my!"

"That's it!" cried Tails, "That amulet thing must be some form mind control!"

"Hmm. You may be right Tails." said Knuckles, "It would certainly explain why the rest of them were acting so loyal to him."

"So why didn't it work on Amy?" said Tails.

They both looked at her.

"I….I don't know. Like I said I just felt something and then the sphere shattered."

"What did you feel? Exactly." said Tails.

"I already told you. I felt determined and stubborn." said Amy, she paused for a second, "I felt really stubborn. Like what was happening shouldn't be allowed to happen."

"Hmm…maybe we can use that. If you just felt stubborn when he used it then maybe that's all we need to do to get the others back. If we can make them fight the control it might break." said Tails.

"Yes, but I'm an Acolyte. I have a lot of power I don't even know about. The others may not be strong enough."

"True but we have to try." said Tails.

"Not now though. We should head back to Little Planet and figure something out before we rush in again." said Knuckles.

"You're right. Come on lets go!" cried Tails leaping up and running into the forest.

The others couldn't argue with him and quickly followed him.

-----------------------------------------

Sarath was mad. Not only had the trio escaped but his forces hadn't been able to      re-capture them. They had simply disappeared. He stormed into the throne room, throwing the door back against the wall. Sally was sitting on her throne. She got up and went to greet him.

"Hello my Lord." she said and kissed him on the cheek.

Sarath looked at her for a second and then walked on.

"What is wrong?" asked Sally as he walked past her.

"They haven't been able to find them yet." growled Sarath as he sat down.

Sarath glanced across the room and then back at her.

"And now I've got an Acolyte to deal with too!"

"Don't worry about her. She only found out about her past a few years back. She is still weak in comparison to you." said Sally.

"Yes but she still managed to block my amulet!" growled Sarath.

Sally walked over to him and kissed him again, this time fully on the lips.

"I said don't worry about her. Besides you know where they are going." said Sally with a smile.

"Little Planet." said Sarath thinking, "Hmm….."

-----------------------------------------

The trio approached Little Planet early the next morning. Amy was shocked at the sight. Little Planet was shaking slightly and was looking blurred.

"This is bad. The Time Stones are getting way too unstable. If it continues like this Little Planet will disappear again." she said.

"Amy why are the Time Stones destabilising now?" asked Tails.

"I'm not sure but I'm pretty sure it's got something to do with Sarath's return. That portal he created is probably interfering with the natural balance of things." she replied.

"In that case we have to get everyone off before it goes again." said Knuckles.

"You're right lets go." said Amy.

-----------------------------------------

The three of them appeared on Little Planet a few minutes later with the help of the transporter. Virtually immediately Amy's parents came running up to her.

"Amielle! Thank goodness your back." said her mother.

"What's wrong?" said Amy.

"We need to get everyone off Little Planet right now. It's going to disappear again." said her father.

"I know." said Amy. She looked around, "Hey where is Miles and Alicia?"

"That's the problem. Everyone has evacuated now but we can't find the kids." said her mother.

"WHAT!" cried Tails, "We gotta find them. Knuckles, Amy come on!"

"Right!" agreed Knuckles.

"Mum, dad. You guys go. Get off while you can. We'll look for the kids." said Amy.

"Be careful dear." said her mother and she and her father ran off.

"They can't be far. Any ideas anyone?" asked Tails.

Amy thought for a moment. She closed her eyes and stood for a few seconds. Suddenly she swooned.

"Amy are you alright?" asked Tails rushing to her.

"No I'm not. The planet is destabilising. I…….I…….can't keep my……my head. Must get……..get the Time Stones!" she said slowly.

"Knux, look for the kids. We're going for the Time Stones. Hurry!" cried Tails.

"Right!" said Knuckles.

He leapt into air and started an aerial search. Tails and Amy made for the Time Stone Sanctuary. When they got there the sanctuary was glowing a dark orange colour. Amy ran inside and screamed. Tails quickly followed her and screamed too. The centre of the sanctuary had collapsed leaving only the pedicle in the middle holding the Time Stones hovering in mid air. Huddled under the pedicle were Miles and Alicia. They looked up at the sound of two screams.

"TAILS!" cried Alicia, "Help us please!"

Tails quickly twisted his tails and took off over the gap. He carefully landed on the hovering platform.

"Come on kids, we have to get out of here." he said as Miles and Alicia stood up.

They ran to him and grabbed on tight. Tails looked at the Time Stones. They were shaking in their stand. Tails carefully picked them up and turned around. He took off and started flying back towards the entrance to the sanctuary. As he flew further from the pedicle he felt himself being slowed down. He dropped in altitude suddenly and the kids screamed.

"Tails!" cried Amy.

"Aaarg!" cried Tails as he felt himself slow down further.

He neared the edge of the room. Suddenly the power holding him back increased and he dropped.

"TAILS!" cried Amy looking over the edge.

Tails was hanging onto the rock face with one hand. In the other he held the Time Stones and Miles and Alicia were hanging onto his middle.

"Tails. Hold on please!" cried Amy.

"Help us Tails." said Miles in a shaky voice.

Tails growled to himself as he spun his tails pushing them a few feet upwards. He suddenly flung his arm holding the Time Stones upwards, throwing them towards Amy. Amy reached out and caught them. Tails brought his other arm upwards and grabbed the rock face with both hands. Quickly he spun his Tails again and leaped upwards grabbing the rock face a few feet higher. He was now only a few feet from the top. He slowly climbed upwards finally getting an arm over the top.

"Kids. Climb up me." he said.

Miles and Alicia slowly and nervously climbed up Tails' body and onto the ledge. Amy leaned forwards and helped Tails up. Tails turned and looked at the drop. It must have been at least a mile deep.

"What happened there?" he asked Amy.

"The Time Stones must have created a field around themselves. The field was so strong it wouldn't let them out, that's probably why you slowed down."

"Thank you Tails." cried Alicia as she ran to him and hugged him.

"Come on everyone. We have to get out of here. Now is no time for soppy stuff." said Tails.

The four of them ran from the sanctuary only to be met by Knuckles.

"You found them. Good. We got bigger trouble now." he said.

"What is it?" asked Amy.

"Well firstly the transporter is down and second we got Sarath's battle ships coming in fast!"

"What?!" cried Tails.

"Come and see, quickly." said Knuckles running off.

The others quickly followed him and saw what he was talking about. Sarath's four remaining battleships were closing in fast. There main cannons were charged.

"But Sarath said his attack on Little Planet failed in the past." said Tails shocked.

"Only because the Time Stones protected the Acolytes. Remember there were lots of them then and the Stones were stable then too. Who knows what will happen this time." said Amy.

"We have to get out of here." said Tails.

"The transporter is dead. We can't!" cried Knuckles.

"WATCH OUT!" cried Tails and hit the floor.

The others looked and hit the ground as Sarath's ships opened fire. Four huge beams of energy shot towards Little Planet. Just then there was a giant discharge from the Time Stones and a huge sphere of energy irradiated from Little Planet. The beams hit the field and stopped. The field fizzed for a moment and then suddenly collapsed taking Little Planet with it. A few second later there was nothing.

-----------------------------------------

Sarath leaped from his seat on the bridge of one of the ships. He looked around frantically. Finally he spoke.

"HA! YES! It's gone! Little Planet is gone! Along with that annoying Acolyte and her friends." He cried.

He took a breath and blinked.

"Heh. Oh this is very good indeed."

He turned and walked from the bridge.

-----------------------------------------

Tails got off the ground and looked around. Little Planet was as it had been but instead of seeing Mobius below them all he saw was a funny swirling coloured pattern. He nudged Amy and Knuckles and they looked up. Amy's face turned to one of dread.

"Oh no! It didn't happen! It can't have! Not now!" she cried.

"Amy what is it?" asked Tails.

"Little Planet has become unstuck in time again. It's disappeared like it did in the past with us on it. I recognise it from when I was young."

"Then…." started Tails before it struck him, "….do you mean to tell me that Little Planet won't appear for another year?!"

"Yes. But it may be even longer." said Amy her head hanging.

"But……but if we wait until then Sarath will have such a strong grip on Mobius we will never be able to do anything!"

"I know!" cried Amy sinking to her knees.

"Isn't there anyway of dragging Little Planet back into the timeline?" asked Knuckles.

Amy looked at him sadly.

"There…..there is." she said.

"Then we can go back" said Tails.

"No Tails just you two can go back." said Amy.

Tails and Knuckles looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean Amy?" asked Tails.

"The only way to bring Little Planet back into the time line is for an Acolyte to merge with the Time Stones. The energy required is immense and only Acolytes possess the strength to do it. Once a merging is done, it can't be undone."

Tails looked at her totally shocked.

"No Amy you can't. I….I……I…." he stuttered.

Amy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Tails it has to be done. If Sarath gets control of Mobius then we wouldn't be able to do anything anyway." said Amy standing up, "This is the only way."

Amy held out the Time Stones.

"Time Stones. As an Acolyte I surrender myself to restore Little Planet." she said raising the Time Stones high.

The Time Stones glowed and suddenly they and Amy began to float. Amy quickly glanced at Tails and Knuckles as she slowly passed out.

"AMY!!!" cried Tails as he saw his love turn into a small ball of light and merge with the Time Stones.

There was a few seconds silence and then Little Planet rumbled. There was a flash of light and a shimmer and Little Planet reappeared over Never Lake. Tails looked around. He wondered how much time had passed. Knuckles quickly grabbed him.

"Come on. We have to get going." he said.

Tails said nothing as he picked up the Time Stones and followed Knuckles off Little Planet.

-----------------------------------------

Sarath sat back in the throne in the palace. It had been several days since Little Planet had disappeared and here had been no sign of the Acolyte or her friends.

"Hmm….this is good." he smirked to himself.

He leaned back in his throne.

-----------------------------------------

Tails and Knuckles approached Sarapolis later that day. They carefully made there way into the city avoiding the patrols. They finally reached the palace.

"Woah!" commented Tails, "Sarath really has let his guard down."

"Well he thinks we're gone remember. So long as we keep quiet we should be able to get in and out without a hitch." replied Knuckles.

"We should get moving. The more we stay still the more likely they are to find us."

"Yes, let's go."

They slowly made there way around to the waterfall that cascaded down one side of the palace. They went under it and stopped. Tails pressed his hand against a section of wall.

"I just hope he hasn't blocked off the passages." he said and pressed his hand down.

A section of the wall slid inwards and then a section of wall slid to one side.

"Come on let's move." he said and ran into the opening followed by Knuckles.

-----------------------------------------

Sally walked out into the Royal Gardens. The sun was just about at its highest now and its rays shone down on the garden. She walked on and eventually came to the edge of the garden over looking the waterfall. She leaned against the barriers for a moment and then turned back into the garden and started making her way back to the palace.

Suddenly she was knocked to the floor and hit the ground with a thud on her stomach. She spun onto her back as Tails leaped on her, holding her down.

"YOU!" she cried her eyes glaring, "I thought you were dead!"

"Yeah well sorry to disappoint you faker but I'm not!" replied Tails.

Sally struggled under him but his grip was too tight.

"I'll have you dissected slowly for this!" she growled at him.

"You'll do no such thing once we get you back to normal. You have to fight it!" answered Tails.

"What do you mean?!"

"He's controlling you! Can't you see it?! You have to fight it!"

"NO!" cried Sally and continued to struggle.

As she did she felt a strange feeling in her head. Something was trying to break through. She pushed it down but it came back stronger. It broke through and started to consume her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" she cried out and passed out.

-----------------------------------------

"Sally? SALLY?!" cried Tails shaking her.

Sally slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Who? What? Where?" she said puzzled.

Just then she remembered everything. Her eyes went wide and she collapsed on Tails crying. He held her for a moment.

"Sally? Is it you?" he asked softly.

"Tails." sobbed Sally.

"Sally." said Tails hugging her, "I'm so happy your back."

"Me too. It was awful. You can't imagine. You knew what was happening but you couldn't stop yourself. I…..I feel so dirty!" wailed Sally her eyes filling with tears, "I….I kissed him! And I……I laughed when he killed your friend!"

Sally broke down on her knees and cried heavily. Tails tried to comfort her.

"It's ok Sally. We'll get you out of here."

"Ah don't think so!" said a voice.

"What the?" said Knuckles as he spun round.

Tails and Sally looked up as well. Standing a little way from them was Bunnie.

"So you all managed to break her control. Ah'm impressed! Mind you she did resist strongly so ah suppose it was easy for you." laughed Bunnie.

"Bunnie?" said Tails.

"Yes little freak?"

Tails growled at being called that again. Bunnie took a few steps forwards.

"Ah'm going to enjoy getting rid of you freak. And you!" cried Bunnie pointing at Sally, "You will pay for breaking your control!"

Suddenly Knuckles leaped forwards, knocking Bunnie to the ground. He quickly pushed his claw down on Bunnie's neck holding her down.

"You won't break me so easily." said Bunnie as she rose her feet up and pushed them into Knuckles chest heavily.

Knuckles was thrown backwards against the barrier at the edge of the garden. Bunnie quickly got up and took out a small device. Tails recognised it. It was a remote unit for activating the palace alarms. He leaped at Bunnie, knocking the unit from her hand. Knuckles caught it and threw it over his head. The unit fell into the waterfall with a fizz. Tails landed heavily on Bunnie.

"Dammit Bunnie. Fight it!" he cried.

"NEVER!" cried Bunnie.

"Bunnie please." said Sally softly, "Come back to us. Please."

As Sally spoke her soft voice stirred something in Bunnies head. It rushed at her with a mounting fury, quickly smashing its way through. Bunnie couldn't stop it as she wailed and passed out. She came too a few moments later with Tails, Knuckles and Sally looking over her.

"What the hoha happened?" she said blinking heavily.

"Bunnie!" cried Sally and she hugged her.

It all came flooding back to her and she started crying.

"Ah'm sorry Sally-girl! Ah didn't mean to…."

"It's ok Bunnie. It's ok." said Sally.

"We have to get out of here!" cried Tails, "If we wait around we might get caught."

"You're right Tails." agreed Sally, "Let's move."

-----------------------------------------

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!" screamed Sarath as he leaped from his throne.

In front of him stood Sonic, Espio and Charles.

"Little Planet has reappeared my Lord." said Sonic nervously.

"ARGH!" screamed Sarath as he banged his fists down on his throne, "Where is Sally and her aid?!"

The three in front of him looked blankly at each other.

"FIND THEM NOW!" screamed Sarath.

Sonic, Espio and Charles quickly left the room.

-----------------------------------------

"Tails? Where are we going? Little Planet is that way." said Sally as the walked along a small ridge to the east of Sarapolis.

"I know but there is no-one there, remember? They all evacuated." he replied.

"Then where are we going?" she asked.

"A little place Sonic and I stumbled on in the past. Come on."

-----------------------------------------

Marian passed slowly across the floor. It had been several days since Little Planet had disappeared and Amielle, Tails and Knuckles had not returned with the children. She wiped away a tear. She knew what had happened but still refused to believe it. Patrick walked in and went up to her. He put his arm around.

"Marian dear, are you alright?" he asked softly.

"What do you think?!" she snapped at him through her tears, "Amielle is gone! Little Planet is gone! And so are her friends and the children!"

She stopped and rested her head on his shoulder. She howled. Suddenly a racoon bust in.

"Eric? What is it?" asked Patrick.

"I think you should see this. Someone is coming."

Marian's head shot up and she ran out of the building.

-----------------------------------------

Tails, Knuckles, Sally, Bunnie and the kids approached a water logged marshland. They had picked the children up from where Tails and Knuckles had left them outside the city.

"What is this place?" asked Sally.

"The Aquatic Ruins." said Tails, "A giant marshland covered in the old ruins of an ancient city. Sonic and I stumbled on it years ago when we were fighting Robotnik."

They made there way down a small bank and onto the marshland. They slowly picked there way through the bog careful not to step in any of the lakes around them. As they approached a ruin several figures appeared. As they got closer they saw that figures were that of Marian and Patrick.

"Tails!" cried Marian as they walked into the building, she turned to Sally, "Queen Acorn."

She did a little bow. Sally blushed. She had never gotten used to that. Marian scanned the rest of the group.

"Where…..where is Amielle?" she asked.

Tails looked at her, his eyes filled with tears and he dropped his head.

"Oh no. Please no. Where is she?!" cried Marian.

Tails slowly produced the Time Stones.

"She's…..she's in here." He said quietly.

The rest of the group had already been told what had happened and they hung there heads as Tails spoke.

"What…what do you mean in there?" said Marian.

"We weren't able to get off Little Planet before it disappeared again. Amy sacrificed herself to the Time Stones in order to produce the energy needed to pull Little Planet back into our time line." explained Tails slowly.

Marian's face hit the floor. She couldn't believe it. It couldn't be possible could it? She turned and buried her head into Patrick's shoulder, crying.

"Tails, what are we going to do?" asked Sally.

Tails spun to face her. His eyes filled with determination.

"We mustn't let her sacrifice be in vain. We must defeat Sarath!"

-----------------------------------------

Sarath screamed. He had just found out about Sally and Bunnie.

"Cures that little twin tailed freak!" he yelled, "SONIC!"

There was a rush of wind and Sonic appeared in the throne room.

"Yes my Lord?" he said.

"Come with me. I think it is time to end this!"

Sonic followed Sarath out of the throne room and along a corridor. They turned off to the side and finally ended up in front of a large metal door. Sarath put in a code on a pad and the door slid open. On a platform in the middle of the room stood a large grey Emerald that looked like the Master Emerald and around it were seven smaller Emeralds. They were glowing brightly and giving off sparks. Sarath approached the platform and held out his arm. It got warmer as he moved his hand closer. He slowly removed his arm.

"You know what to do?" he asked.

"Yes my Lord." said Sonic with a smile.

He approached the platform and instantly felt the effects. Sarath smiled. Now it would end.


	6. Hidden Pasts

Chapter 6 – Hidden Pasts

"Ok were ready." said Tails.

"Take care and come back." said Marian.

"We will. I promise." said Tails.

He stepped into the transporter and appeared on Mobius. Knuckles appeared a few second later followed by Sally and Bunnie. Tails looked up at Little Planet and sighed. He wondered if he would ever see it again.

"Ok lets go." said Knuckles.

Tails clenched his fists and stared at Little Planet again. He looked back at the group to find they were all looking at him. They had never seen Tails so focussed before.

"Come on then." he said and they slowly set out towards Sarapolis.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic sped through the forest. He had never been this fast before and it scared even his evil self a little. He stopped on a small ridge and looked down. Below him were the Aquatic Ruins but they looked deserted now. He thought for a moment and then turned and ran off.

-----------------------------------------

The group stopped for a moment in a small clearing. Tails made a fire and they huddled around it as night closed in around them. They were in the Great Forest to the south of the city and tomorrow they would start there next strike. For now they rested and caught there breath. Slowly Sally and Bunnie fell asleep next to the fire and Tails and Knuckles started talking.

"Tails? You sure you're alright? You seem to be taking this very personally." said Knuckles.

Tails glared at him.

"How would you take it?!" he said angrily, "Sarath comes in, turns everything on its head and then takes away all my friends!"

Knuckles looked sorry for asking.

"Sorry Tails. I guess I'm kinda tense right now. I just wish everything was back to normal."

Knuckles looked up at the sky and sighed heavily. The stars had come out now and the moon was full. Tails looked up too. He remembered sitting like this many times with Amy. She liked stargazing he had never really got into it. He couldn't believe she was gone forever. A tear formed in his eye.

"Sometimes I wish I was dead!" he said.

"Well that can be arranged." said a familiar voice behind them.

Tails and Knuckles were instantly on there feet and ready as they saw Sonic emerge from the trees. Tails glared at the person who had once been his best friend.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Well, it that anyway to treat an old friend?" asked Sonic.

"You're not my friend! The old Sonic was my friend!" said Tails, "And you're not him."

"Too bad. If you join us I can guarantee your life but if you insist I will have to kill you."

Slowly Sonic brought out a small red gem. It was giving off sparks and glowed brightly. It looked familiar but Tails couldn't put his finger on it.

"You know what this is?" asked Sonic.

The two of them looked blankly at him.

"I guess not. Well I'll tell you. You may be surprised to hear that it is a Chaos Emerald."

"What?!" cried Tails and Knuckles together.

Sonic smiled at them.

"That's not possible. Chaos Emeralds are never that powerful." said Tails totally shocked.

"Yes but then these are not usually circumstances. You see the Master Emerald normally controls the power of the Emeralds, but that problem has been neutralised." said Sonic.

"What do you mean?!" cried Knuckles.

Sonic turned to him.

"You see we needed a strong power supply to open the portal and the Master Emerald was perfect. We used its energy, completely draining it of all power. After that the Chaos Emeralds had no controlling force and now can use there full power. Now I only need one Chaos Emerald to go beyond my super form. And I don't need rings to do it."

He laughed and Knuckles bared his teeth.

"Now I will ask again. Join us or die." said Sonic.

"We'll never join you!" cried Tails loudly.

Sally and Bunnie woke up at the noise and gasped.

"Very well. Then I have no choice." said Sonic gripping the Chaos Emerald.

There was a flash of light that lit up the forest. Tails looked away and then back again. Where Sonic had been standing was a yellow hedgehog with black stripes all over him. Tails gasped at the sight. This had never happened before. He quickly took up a fighting stance and Knuckles followed suit. Sonic laughed.

"Fools! Do you really think you can win?"

He rushed forwards towards them curling into a ball. Tails and Knuckles barely had time to dodge to the side as Sonic shot past at light speed. Sonic collided with a tree turning it into a pile of ash almost immediately.

"Very nice. I'm impressed you were able to dodge." he sneered.

"Sonic stop!" cried Sally.

Sonic looked at her.

"Your next after them squirrel!" he said and charged at Tails and Knuckles again.

Tails used his tails and took off into the air as Sonic sped past. Knuckles tried to fight his way out of the attack and lunged at Sonic. It was a bad move. Sonic's attack was more powerful and Knuckles was flung backwards into a tree. He slumped to the floor.

"Just you now freak boy!" said Sonic.

"ARGH!" cried Tails and dived at Sonic curling into a ball as he did.

Sonic just stood there and at the last second dodged to the side as Tails pilled into the ground. Tails didn't have time to feel groggy as Sonic picked him up by the neck and bashed him against a tree.

"Now we end this." said Sonic.

Just then Tails felt an odd sensation. He felt incredible powerful, like he had just been given strength from the gods. He also felt a warm feeling in his tails. He glanced down slightly. His tails were on fire! He virtually screamed at the sight. He didn't know what was going on. Sonic saw it too.

"What is this?!" he cried weakening his grip on Tails' throat.

This was all Tails needed. He thrust his arms upwards, breaking Sonics grip. He pushed off the tree, somersaulted over Sonic and landed behind him leaving a trail of fire behind him. Sonic spun to face him. Tails didn't wait for him to speak. He didn't know why but he instantly knew what to do.

He leaped forwards swirling his tails as he went. Sonic jumped to the side but still caught part of Tails' attack. A flaming tail struck him across the stomach. He screamed and jumped backwards.

"So the freak has some hidden talent." he said.

He shot at Tails again. Tails stood his ground and then sprang to the side leaving a double trail of fire as his tails flared. Sonic hit the trail and was sent flying backwards. He hit a tree and stood up. Tails looked at him.

"Now we end this." he said with a smile.

Tails clenched his fists and his tails flamed. He spun round and his tails shot two large fire balls at Sonic. Sonic didn't have time to dodge and the fire balls hit him. He screamed and collapsed to the ground. There was a flash and Sonic returned to normal, the Chaos Emerald lying next to him still giving of sparks. Tails felt himself calm down and his tails returned to normal. He ran to Sonic's side and looked at him. Sonic slowly opened an eye and looked at him.

"Thank you." he said weakly and passed out.

Sally ran to Tails side.

"Bunnie, see to Knuckles quickly." she said as she knelt down beside Sonic.

Bunnie quickly ran to Knuckles side.

"He's ok, just out cold." she said.

Sally checked Sonic's pulse. It was still there. She let out a sigh and looked at Tails.

"What happened there Tails?" she asked completely puzzled.

"I don't know. I've never done that before. But maybe…."

He picked up the Chaos Emerald from next to Sonic. He felt the same strength as before and the warm feeling in his Tails returned. He dropped the Emerald.

"What is it Tails?" asked Sally.

"It can't be possible but it is." Tails said to himself.

"What is?"

"The Chaos Emeralds….I'm sensitive to their power!"

"What?!"

"I don't understand either." he said getting up.

The sun was just starting to rise now. Tails looked into the sky and a smile spread across his face.

"Sally. You stay here and look after Sonic and Knuckles. I've got something to take care of."

He bent down and picked up the Chaos Emerald and walked off. Sally didn't know what to say.

-----------------------------------------

Tails walked into Sarapolis as if it was still Mobotropolis. He walked slowly into the central plaza and sat down on a bench. It wouldn't take long.

-----------------------------------------

Sarath was amazed. That freak had just walked into the city and sat down on a bench!

"That freak has guts but he is foolish with them! All units intercept." he said into a comm unit.

-----------------------------------------

Tails watched as several squads of troops converged on him. He smiled and took out the Chaos Emerald.

"Now things get interesting." he said and gripped it tightly.

He felt that feeling again and he leapt from the bench as his tails erupted into flames. He charged at the first group of troops who had just stopped to stare at what had just happened. Tails sent them flying as he charged through them.

-----------------------------------------

"WHAT?!" cried Sarath, "That little freak has a Chaos Emerald."

He spoke into the comm unit again.

"Battleships 4 and 8 intercept that fox!"

-----------------------------------------

Tails watched as two large battleships appeared and opened their gun ports.

"So bringing out the big guns eh Sarath? No problem."

He leapt into the air his tails shooting out behind him leaving a trail of fire as he streaked into the air. He curled into a ball and became a glowing ball of fire. He hit the first ship and passed straight through it and out of the other side. He uncurled and looked back as the ship turned steeply and fell from the sky, crashing just outside the city. The second ship turned and made to attack. A salvo of missiles shot from its pods. Tails swished his tails in front of him, making a huge wall of fire that shot downwards towards the oncoming missiles. They hit the fire wall and exploded. Tails didn't wait and shot towards the second ship in a ball. He curled up and passed through it. The ship didn't even have time turn, it exploded on the spot sending waves of debris downwards.

Tails landed on the ground and looked at the palace.

"And now for the final challenge." he said and ran off towards the palace.

-----------------------------------------

A few minutes later Tails was at the palace. He didn't bother with the secret passages and fired two fireballs at the main doors, vaporising them and walking through. He marched down the corridors, dispatching guards when they came into view. Finally he arrived at the throne room. He pushed open the doors and saw Sarath standing there with Espio and Charles next to him.

"So the little freak has come to challenge me I see." said Sarath with a smile.

Tails just blinked.

"What me? I just came to clean the windows." he said with a laugh.

"Your days are up!" snarled Sarath drawing his sword.

On either side of him, Espio and Charles made ready to attack too. Tails flicked his tails forwards shooting a fireball at both Espio and Charles. They were both sent flying back against the wall. Tails looked at Sarath and then in a flash returned to normal. He tossed the Chaos Emerald between his hands and then threw it over his shoulder.

"I insist on a fair fight." he said.

"Very well freak but you shan't win." said Sarath.

He suddenly lunged forwards at Tails. Tails took off and brought his feet down on Sarath's head. Sarath fell to the ground but was up again in a second.

"Very impressive." said Sarath wiping a bit of blood from his mouth.

Sarath glared at Tails and then lunged again but then suddenly spun swinging his sword around himself in a large arc. Tails had dodged to the side but still caught the tip of his sword. He screamed as the sword tore the flesh on his right arm. He spun away quickly and looked at the wound. It was pretty deep and was bleeding heavily. He started to wish he hadn't given up the Chaos Emerald now. The pain was intense. Sarath smiled.

"Give up yet?" he asked.

"Never!" said Tails suddenly leaping towards a pillar.

He sprung off it and careered across the room hitting Sarath fully in the chest and smashing him against the wall. There was a loud snap and Sarath screamed. Tails jumped back as Sarath got up. Sarath's left arm was hanging limply by his side, obviously broken.

"You'll pay for that freak!" cried Sarath as he lunged again.

This time Tails wasn't quite ready. He dodged the blade but still caught the handle across his face. He was knocked over onto his back. Sarath quickly spun and pressed his sword down against Tails' neck.

"I said you could not win. Now you will die."

Tails braced himself for the final thrust when suddenly Sarath was sent flying across the room. Tails looked up to see Sonic standing where Sarath had been.

"Sonic!" yelled Tails.

"Yeah it's me. The real me." said Sonic as he helped Tails to his feet.

Tails looked around. Sally, Knuckles and Bunnie stood in the doorway. Sarath got up from where he had fallen.

"So you are all here. Good. Then I can finally proceed." said Sarath.

He reached for his amulet pulling it off his neck.

"Tails! Catch!" yelled Sally as she threw the Chaos Emerald at him.

Tails leapt up and caught it, instantly becoming super. Sarath raised his amulet and it glowed. Tails threw his tails in front of his sending two fire trails towards Sarath. The first struck the amulet, shattering it into pieces, the second hit Sarath. He collapsed to the floor.

"No………I will not be….." said Sarath before he collapsed.

In a flash Tails returned to normal and fell to the floor. He clutched the wound on his arm as the pain finally took over. Sally rushed to his side.

"This is a deep wound. We have to get it treated." she said.

"In a while Sally." said Tails through gritted teeth.

He slowly got up and walked over to Sarath's body.

"Who's the freak now?!" he cried releasing his anger.

He turned back into the room and walked off.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

The celebrations were still going on the next day all over Mobius. The news of Sarath's defeat had spread like wild fire. All across Mobius parties had been going on, fireworks had been going off and everyone was celebrating. In the Royal Palace, Sonic pushed open a set of doors. Inside Sally was sitting on a bed next to Miles and Alicia.

"Father!" cried the two children as he entered.

They ran to him and hugged him.

"Oh dad we missed you." said Alicia a tear in her eye.

"I missed you too kids. I missed you too." said Sonic as he gave them both a squeeze.

Sally smiled. The children had just arrived here that morning from Little Planet. She was so relieved they were ok and happy that they were all finally together. She looked at Sonic and the kids again. If it hadn't been for Tails, none of this would be happening now. A thought came to her just then. Where was Tails? She got up and left the room. Bunnie met her coming the other way.

"Have you seen Tails anywhere Bunnie?" she asked.

"No Sally girl I haven't seen him all morning. Come to think of it I didn't see him last night either." replied Bunnie.

"I wonder where he is?" said Sally, "Come on lets look for him."

The two of them set off around the palace in search of Tails.

-----------------------------------------

They found him sitting on a bench in the gardens next to Marian and Patrick. He was holding the Time Stones in his hands and looking mournfully at the sky.

"Ah Tails, there you are." said Sally as they approached.

Tails only glanced at them and hmmed before looking back at the Time Stones.

"Tails are you alright?" asked Sally.

Tails looked at her his eyes full of sadness. He shook his head and looked back at the Time Stones.

"Tails? What's wrong? Sarath is gone, you should be happy. You're a hero to many people on Mobius." said Sally.

Tails looked at her again.

"What's wrong?!" he cried, "You're asking me what's wrong?! What do you think?!"

He looked back at the Time Stones. Sally remembered, Amy. She suddenly felt guilty for bugging him.

"I'm sorry Tails." she said looking at her feet.

Tails looked at her again and softened again.

"It's ok Sally." he said, "I….I just wish she wasn't gone."

"Oh sugah." said Bunnie as she walked forward and gave him a hug, "If she hadn't done it we wouldn't be here like this."

"I know but it doesn't make it any easier." said Tails tears forming in his eyes.

He burst into tears on Bunnies shoulder.

"Oh Bunnie why does this have to be? Why is she gone?"

Bunnie didn't have response for him and remained silent. She released her hug slowly and Tails sat up again still crying. Just then there was a hissing sound. Tails looked down. One of his tears had fallen on the Time Stones he held in his hand. The tear was fizzing on the surface. He looked at it for a second and then the fizzing stopped. Tails was puzzled as was everyone around him. Just then the Time Stones glowed a bright blue and started floating. They floated out over a patch of grass and stopped. Everyone was now looking at them. The Time Stones continued to glow blue in colour and then a small pink ball of light emerged from them. It hovered above the Time Stones for a moment and then sunk to the ground. Everyone watched in awe as it slowly rose from the ground leaving a hazy image as it went. The image flashed and everyone gasped as Amy stood there. She looked around her in shock.

"What? What was that?" she said shakily not apparently noticing the group in front of her.

"AMY!" cried Tails.

Amy spun to look at the group as Tails leaped on her, hugging her.

"Amielle!" cried her mother.

Amy looked over Tails shoulder at her as she ran up and hugged her. Amy was having trouble breathing under the pressure of two hugs. Tails released and stared at her.

"Amy? Is it really you?!" he asked.

Amy looked at him for a second and then smiled.

"Yes Tails it's me." Amy replied

"How? What is going on here?" said Tails.

Amy looked at him. She somehow understood.

"I don't know how but I know. The only way to reverse the procedure is when the tear of a true love touches the Time Stones." said Amy.

Amy looked at Tails and smiled. She blinked and then threw herself at Tails.

"Oh god Tails. I missed you!"

-----------------------------------------

Above them, Knuckles watched the whole event from a window balcony. Next to him stood Espio. After Sarath's amulet had been smashed everyone under his control had returned to normal. Espio had spent the whole of yesterday crying over his actions. He still couldn't forgive himself for destroying the Floating Island even if it was while he was being controlled. He had finally calmed down and had come out that morning.

"Well well. Now that is something." said Knuckles, "Who would have thought it?"

"Yes it certainly was unexpected." replied Espio.

Espio turned to Knuckles.

"So what do we do now?" he said.

Knuckles looked sad for a moment.

"I have failed in my role of guardian. The island is destroyed and the Master Emerald is as good as gone. I don't know."

"The Chaos Emeralds still need guarding. They are more dangerous than ever now."

"Hmm…..what are you going to do?" asked Knuckles glumly.

"Well I don't know either. Sonic offered me a job as a Royal guard but I don't know." replied Espio.

Knuckles looked glumly out of the balcony. He didn't know what to do.

-----------------------------------------

Later that day Sonic, Tails and Amy walked out of the palace. They walked down the streets followed by a crowd of people. Amy was thinking. She had been told what had happened since she joined with the Time Stones and there was something she just didn't understand.

"Tails?" she asked, "How did you go super? You've never been able to do that in the past."

Tails thought for a moment.

"I don't know. I'm as puzzled as you are. Sonic, any ideas?"

"Hmm…….just one." he said, "I've been thinking about it for a while now. In the past when I first used the Chaos Emeralds to become super I was in my teens. You were still around about ten, right?"

"Yeah, that fits." agreed Tails.

"Well you tried back then but with no effect. However, since you entered your teens, you have never tried again."

Tails suddenly stopped and looked at Sonic.

"You mean to say that since I got more mature I can use them?"

"I don't know. Remember I'm as puzzled as you. It is just an idea but it does seem to fit."

"But I didn't have an Emerald when I fought you."

"Yes but then again the Master Emerald is no more. The Chaos Emeralds can use their full power. I only needed one to go super remember. I think the Emerald was putting out so much energy you picked some up as it irradiated from me."

"Weird." said Amy.

"Yeah." agreed Sonic.

"Well it fits and that's good enough for me." said Tails, "Now how about something to eat?"

"Yeah I'm starved." said Amy.

"I know just the place." said Sonic.


End file.
